


In another time

by moonlight12



Category: Outlander (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bottom John, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Falling In Love, M/M, Passion, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Time Travel, Top Sherlock, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight12/pseuds/moonlight12
Summary: "Dopo la guerra e tutti gli orrori che avevamo visto, Frank ed io abbiamo deciso di fare un viaggio, per capire entrambi a che punto eravamo delle nostre vite dopo cinque anni di lontananza. Nelle highlands scozzesi, ci fermammo ad Inverness per scoprire di più sulle origini della famiglia di Frank."





	1. Sassonach

**Capitolo 1**

**Sassonach**

Dopo la guerra e tutti gli orrori che avevamo visto, Frank ed io abbiamo deciso di fare un viaggio, per capire entrambi a che punto eravamo delle nostre vite dopo cinque anni di lontananza. Nelle highlands scozzesi, ci fermammo ad Inverness per scoprire di più sulle origini della famiglia di Frank.

“Che posto accogliente” dissi a Frank osservando la stanza che ci aveva assegnato la locandiera.

“Sì decisamente, soprattutto dopo tutto il tempo trascorso in mezzo a fango e umide brande dentro ad una logora tenda, direi che un letto caldo è decisamente un sogno”.

Frank si era gettato sul letto, ed aveva iniziato a saltellarci da seduto ed il letto emetteva un cigolio assai irritante.

“Oh celo, è alquanto imbarazzate”, dissi leggermente arrossito.

“Perché mai almeno ci divertiremo a creare scandalo in questo piccolo paese, con tutti i cigolii che faremo usando questo vecchio letto”, disse Frank mentre se la stava ridendo divertito.

“Sei decisamente ottimista”, mi avvicinai al letto guardando Frank un po’ malizioso.

“Beh… io speravo che una volta qui noi…” era decisamente nervoso ma feci finta di niente e colsi l’occasione per provare a farlo ridere.

Saltai in piedi sul letto e mi misi a ridere, come se fossi tornato in dietro nel tempo, a quando avevo cinque anni.

“Vieni salta con me, vediamo se sei ancora agile come una volta” e Frank lo fece. Iniziò a saltare insieme a me con le sue mani sui miei fianchi ed io sulle sue spalle. Sicuramente la locandiera avrà sentito tutto il rumore che stavamo facendo, ma non ci importava. Volevamo divertirci finalmente.

“Vieni qua…” Frank mi afferrò e mi gettò di schiena sul letto, avvolgendomi in un abbraccio.

“Frank…” sospirai il suo nome, la sua voce mi era mancata così tanto.

“Oh… Johnny, mi sei mancato così tanto” le sue mani avevano iniziato ad accarezzarmi il viso e il collo, mentre sentivo il suo fiato caldo sul mio volto. _Oh dio…ti prego toccami!_

“…ogni notte ti immaginavo accanto a me sperando un giorno di poterti rivedere ancora”, le sue labbra stavano percorrendo il collo fino alla spalla destra.

“Frank, non…” cercai di scostarmi per un momento, per paura. Non ero più lo stesso ragazzo che era partito per aiutare in guerra. Ero tornato spezzato e mal ridotto. Sul corpo avevo cicatrici e segni che non sarebbero mai andati via e soprattutto il foro di proiettile sulla spalla sinistra, non gradevole alla vista. Temevo che una volta che l’avesse vista sarebbe fuggito disgustato.

Frank mi guardò negli occhi interrogativo e credo che capii la mia paura, così distolsi lo sguardo cercando l’attenzione altrove. Ma poi con un dito Frank mi girò il volto per potermi guardare dritto negli occhi.

“… oh Johnny. Ti prego lasciami fare. Voglio vederti. Non scappare via, lo hai fatto per questi ultimi mesi insieme. Ma ora sono qui e non me ne vado. Ti desidero Johnny lasciami entrare”.

E così accennai la testa in segno di affermazione. Mi accorsi che per tutto il tempo avevo iniziato a tremare.

Frank iniziò togliendomi la giacca e a sciogliere il nodo alla cravatta; poi con calma mi sbottonò il panciotto, arrivando così alla camicia. Quando me la sfilò dalle spalle, mi accorsi che stavo trattenendo il fiato. Frank osservò attentamente il mio corpo, accarezzando e baciando ogni segno, ogni cicatrice sulla pelle. Con una mano afferrò entrambi i miei polsi tenendoli sul cuscino, mentre con l’altra mano aveva iniziato a slacciarmi i pantaloni, dalle mie labbra fuggì un gemito, sentendo che le sue labbra ormai erano all’ altezza dell’ombelico. Quando mi sfilò i pantaloni insieme alla biancheria, mi ritrovai completamente nudo a sua completa disposizione. Volevo che mi prendesse, sentivo la necessità di averlo in me ancora una volta, mi avrebbe aiutato.

“Franck, ah-“ mi morse l’ interno coscia dove sapeva che ero più sensibile.

“Sssh… silenzio Johnny. Questo è il nostro momento. Voglio sentire di nuovo i tuoi suoni di piacere, quando arrivi al limite, voglio sentirti ansimare sotto di me, voglio i segni delle tue unghie sulla schiena, voglio la tua pelle umida di sudore contro la mia e lo voglio adesso”, stavo ansimando pesantemente dopo quelle parole, mentre aveva iniziato a leccare il mio pene con devozione. Ed io ero già perduto in una bolla di piacere. Mentre io gemevo sotto il suo controllo, non avevo nemmeno notato che si fosse spogliato e che avesse stappato una boccetta di unguento che portava nella tasca dei pantaloni. Ne mise un po’ sulla sua mano destra e con l’altra mi fece allargare le gambe.

“Rilassati Johnny…“ e mise la punta del dito vicino alla mia entrata ed iniziò a spingere, con calma ritrasse il dito e lo riposizionò, così via fino a quando non ce ne erano tre in me.

“Sei pronto John, sei pronto per me?!” e così avvenne dopo tanti anni e tanto tempo separati, Frank era di nuovo con me tra le mie braccia. All’inizio sembrava che avesse paura di farmi male, ma poco dopo le sue spinte accelerarono, così come il nostro respiro e il cigolio del letto.

“Frank… oh Frank… sto per-“

“Oh… Baby sì. Sì vieni per me John, vieni” mentre spingeva selvaggiamente in me colpendo ripetutamente la prostata, facendomi tremare di piacere con una mano iniziò a stimolare il mio membro eretto con energia. Nel giro di qualche istante gememmo i nostri rispettivi nomi, e raggiungemmo l’orgasmo insieme. Mai prima di allora mi ero sentito più a casa, tra le braccia del mio uomo.

(>-<)

Con il passare del tempo Frak si appassionò sempre più alla genealogia ed io alle piante curative. Mi portò in un vecchio castello di una antica famiglia Scozzese vissuta centinaia di anni prima.

“Dunque da quello che capisco il castello di Liocke è stato la dimora ancestrale del clan MacKenzie fino alla metà del diciannovesimo secolo” Frank stava leggendo su alcuni suoi appunti che aveva preso in biblioteca.

“Mmm… interessante”

“Andiamo a dare un’occhiata” Frank mi offrì il braccio che afferrai subito con un sorriso.

All’ interno il castello era fatiscente, edera e macerie lo avvolgevano dandogli un aspetto ancora più misterioso.

“Queste dovevano essere le cucine e qui, probabilmente da quella parte c’era il camino”, io osservavo incuriosito la sua voglia di sapere ed esplorare.

“Guarda c’è una porta, andiamo a vedere dove conduce” con un po’ di sforzo insieme eravamo riusciti ad aprirla.

“Chi avrà vissuto qui?” chiese ad alta voce Frank curiosando aggiro.

“Vista la mancanza di illuminazioni e di ventilazioni, direi l’eremita del castello forse, o magari un troll o due”.

“Interessante teoria. Peccato che non credo che i troll vivano in coppia. Di solito sono creature solitarie”, mentre Frank trafugava con alcuni oggetti che trovava io con un mezzo sorriso mi misi a sedere su un vecchio tavolo, osservandolo pazientemente.

“Peccato tutto questo senza poterlo condividere” dissi malizioso, al che Frank alzò lo sguardo verso di me.

“Ti sporcherai tutto stando lì”

“Mi puoi fare tu il bagno no?” sentivo che il mio volto stava arrossendo ma con la scarsa luce che ci avvolgeva, speravo che Frank non lo notasse.

Frank colto nel mio tono una vena maliziosa si avvicinò a me lentamente e con una mano mi sfiorò un fianco e capii subito che aveva notato mancare qualcosa. Sul mio volto si stampò un grande sorriso.

“Come mai Johnny boy ho come la terribile sensazione che tu non indossi la biancheria?” un ghigno si era dipinto sul volto di Frank, che aveva già iniziato a sgancianrmi i pantaloni con fervore e ad abbassarmeli con decisione. Sollevò senza fatica i miei fianchi e gettò la sua bocca sul mio inguine mentre le sue mani tenevano sollevate le mie ginocchi sulle sue spalle. Mi prese con passione in quelle vecchie mura, come se in quel momento non fosse esistito nessun altro solo io e lui.

(>-<)

Rientrati in paese andammo a far visita alla tenuta del reverendo di Inverness, così che Frank potesse continuare le sue ricerche, ed io annoiandomi profondamente leggendo vecchi manuali sul divano.

“Sì, Sì finalmente l’ho trovato è lui” annunciò Frank entusiasta.

“Oh… molto bene diamo un’occhiata” esclamò il reverendo.

“Sei sicuro che sia lui?! Non era un certo Walter?” chiesi perplesso.

“No, John è Jim Moriarty, finalmente!”

“Capitano dei dragoni dell’esercito britannico e tuo diretto antenato” mi alzai e mi diressi verso Frank alla scrivania.

“Esatto noto anche come Black Jack. Un soprannome audace che forse gli fu dato mentre era qui nel 1740. Il reverendo ha trovato dei dispacci dove compare il vero nome del capitano”.

“Emozionante”

“Lo puoi dire forte John”.

“Le tue ricerche della scorsa settimana sono state ripagate a quanto vedo”.

“Sembra che il capitano abbia comandato la fortezza di Forte William per circa cinque anni, sembra che abbiano imperversato per moto tempo contro gli scozzesi per conto della corona” disse il reverendo.

“Non credo che fosse da solo in quell’impresa,” aggiunse Frank, “gli inglesi erano impopolari nelle highlands a quel tempo”.

“Nel ventesimo secolo non sembra cambiato molto. Ieri sera ho sentito il barista del pub rivolgersi a noi chiamandoci _sassoni”_ lo feci notare al reverendo che rispose subito ridacchiando sotto i baffi.

“Spero che non si sia offeso, significa solo persona inglese o nel peggiore dei casi straniero”.

Proprio in quel momento entrò la governante della casa con il vassoio del tè.

“Signori ho portato un piccolo spuntino, ho portato solo due tazze perché ho pensato che il signor Watson potesse farmi compagnia in cucina?!”

“Assolutamente signora” e ci avviammo verso la cucina giù per il corridoio.

(>-<)

“Era da tempo che non sentivo il sapore di un buon tè” dissi mentre mi gustavo la bevanda calda.

“Già, durante la guerra era difficile di trovane di buono, con le foglie di earl gray non si capisce niente quando si provano a leggere”, alzai lo sgurado sulla signora.

“Quindi mi sta dicendo che sa leggere le foglie di tè?” le chiesi incuriosito.

“È stata mia nonna ad insegnarmelo. Finisca il suo tè e vediamo cosa ci dice”, detto ciò mi affrettai a finire il tè, e le porsi la tazza. La signora la girò un po’ e la capovolse sul piattino e dopo qualche istante la rigirò e ne guardò il fondo. Era molto concentrata.

“Che strano è tutto molto confuso, vede c’è una foglia ricurva che sta a significare il viaggio ma…si incrocia con una foglia spezzata che indica il restare fermi. Poi ci sono molti individui intorno a lei uno di loro è quasi certamente Frank, se leggo bene. Vediamo un po’ mi faccia vedere la sua mano”. Leggermente riluttante le porsi la mia mano, che iniziò ad esaminare.

“Che strano la maggior parte degli schemi si assomiglia sa? Ma una come la sua non l’avevo mai vista. Un pollice grande però indica che lei ha una forte personalità e che ha una volontà difficile da piegare. E questo è il suo monte di venere e a quanto vedo signor Watson lei è un amante molto focoso”, la signora iniziò a sghignazzare, mentre io accennai un sorriso mentre le punte delle orecchie mi diventavano rosse dall’imbarazzo.

“Mentre la linea della vita è interrotta, spezzettata. La linea del matrimonio è divisa significa due matrimoni. Di solito le linee sono spezzate mentre la sua…si biforca” e alzando lo sguardo su quello della signora notai come una nota di paura e curiosità. Mentre io percepivo una nota di terrore.

Io e Frank non eravamo ufficialmente sposati, ci eravamo scambiati i voti prima di partire entrambi per la guerra, con tanto di anelli, quindi anche se non legalmente era come se fossimo sposati.

In quel istante entrò il reverendo insieme a Frank.

“Ho come l’impressione che il suo antenato, potesse avere un protettore, qualcuno che poteva proteggerlo dalla censura dei superiori”, dichiarò il reverendo.

“È possibile che fosse in alto nella gerarchia dell’epoca per esercitare tanta influenza, come il duca di Sandringham?”

“Il duca di Sandringham?!”

“Ma aspetti… Sandringham non era accusato di essere un giacobita?” chiese Frank.

“Sì credo che lei abbia ragione, ed il duca morì poco dopo la battaglia di” il reverendo non fece in tempo a finire la frase che alcune tazzine da tè caddero a terra, e l’anziana signora si gettò a rimediare al danno. Mentre io ero ancora scioccato dalla lettura della mano.

Frank mi si avvicinò.

“Almeno abbiamo trovato qualcosa” disse soddisfatto.

“Sono felice ma credo che sia giunta l’ora di andare, adesso” dichiarai mentre mi alzai per andare verso la porta.

“Così presto?” disse il reverendo?

“Oh… beh sento di dover fare un bagno” aggiunsi.

“Ma certo capisco. Spero che vi unirete a noi per la festa di Samhain?” chiese il reverendo.

“Festeggia una festa pagane reverendo sono colpito” lo schernii io.

“Beh… ecco anche a me piacciono le belle storie di fantasmi ecco tutto”, il reverendo diventò rosso dall’ imbarazzo.

“Capisco, tu rimani pure se vuoi ma torna prima che scoppi il temporale”. Salutai Frank con una pacca sulla spalla e mi avviai alla taverna.

(>-<)

Quando Frank rientrò disse di aver visto un fantasma che mi fissava dalla finestra e mi chiese se avessi curato molti uomini scozzesi durante la guerra.

“Sì direi di averne curati parecchi Frank, perché questa domanda? Cos’è che vuoi chiedermi?”

“Ecco, vedendo quel uomo nel modo in cui ti scrutava dalla finestra, pensavo che poteva essere un uomo incontrato durante la guerra. Non ci sarebbe niente di male se tu avessi cercato conforto da qualcun altro”, le parole di Frank mi ferirono più di quanto credessi.

“Mi stai chiedendo se ti sono stato fedele?! Davvero Frank?” iniziai a vagare per la stanza, incapace di guardarlo negli occhi.

“No, no… John. È che se anche lo avessi fatto, niente cambierebbe ciò che provo per te. Il mio amore per te è immenso, puoi perdonarmi?” mi stava tenendo per il gomito ed io lo guardai attentamente prima di rispondere.

“Ma certo che ti perdono” allungai le mani e presi il suo volto, avvicinandolo al mio per baciarlo con passione. Frank colse l’occasione per abbracciarmi stretto a sè e in poche mosse svestirmi del mio pigiama, mentre io facevo lo stesso. Una volta sul letto facemmo l’amore con passione e desiderio.

A mezzanotte suonarono le campa e Frank disse di voler mettere la sveglia.

“No, niente sveglia siamo in vacanza” gli dissi con voce ferma.

“Ma voglio andare a vedere le streghe, fanno un rito non tanto distante da qua. Ballano e pronunciano incantesimi attorno a delle pietre, voglio andare a vedere.”

“Mmm… va bene!” accettai incerto.

(>-<)

Al tramonto andammo in questo luogo magico, con un cerchio di pietre.

“Secondo la tradizione celtica, queste pietre sono state portate qui dall’Africa da un gruppo di giganti celti”, raccontò Frank mentre ci avvicinavamo sempre più alle pietre.

“Non sapevo che i celti avessero fatto dei viaggi in Africa”, dissi io quasi divertito.

Da dove eravamo in lontananza potevamo vedere le luci di Inverness. D’un tratto notai che intorno al cerchio di pietra apparvero delle donne vestite di bianco con delle torce in mano. Frank ed io ci nascondemmo dietro i cespugli per poter osservare il rito da lontano. Quando le donne iniziarono a danzare tutte attorno alle pietre, sentii percorrere un brivido lungo la schiena come, se fosse un richiamo interiore. Non saprei come spiegarlo, ma era come se le pietre mi stessero quasi chiamando.

Il rito durò fino al sorgere del sole e quando le donne si allontanarono dal cerchio di pietre io e Frank ci avvicinammo per vederle più da vicino. Poco dopo decidemmo di tornarcene in città.

Nel pomeriggio Frank ebbe notizie dal reverendo di aver scoperto altre informazioni sul suo antenato e quindi rimasi da solo alla taverna. Improvvisamente però mi venne voglia di tornare al cerchio di pietre, quindi presi l’automobile di Frank diretto verso la collina.

In mezzo a quelle grandi pietre, sentii il vento cambiare, quasi mi sembrò che mi stesse chiamando, mi avvicinai quasi attratto dalla pietra centrale e quando la toccai, mi parve di volare in un profondo oblio. Quando riaprii gli occhi ero a terra, disorientato. Quando mi alzai mi diressi subito verso l’automobile di Frank, ma con mio stupore notai che non c’era, come anche la strada che avevo percorso per arrivare sin lì. C’erano solo alberi attorno a me e sentii di essermi perso, in qualche modo. Iniziai allora a camminare nel bosco per trovare magari una strada secondaria.

Niente non trovai assolutamente niente, se non alberi e ruscelli. Una leggera sensazione di panico mi avvolse.

All’improvviso uno sparo mi fece sobbalzare. Da dietro alcuni alberi intravidi dei soldati in costume con la divisa inglese bianca e rossa, con tanto di fucile alla mano.

Quando ci si scontra con l’impossibile l’unico appiglio è attaccarsi alla logica. Forse ero finito su un set cinematografico con delle persone in costume, ma non c’era nessuna ragione per cui gli attori dovessero sparare con munizioni vere.

E quando uno dei soldati mi puntò il fucile contro e sparò, è stato all’ora che iniziai a correre, più in fretta che potevo. Cercando il più possibile di nascondermi attraverso gli alberi. Raggiunsi le sponde di un torrente e lì chino a bere l’acqua c’era Frank, o così sembrava. Aveva i capelli più lunghi, ma sempre di un bel castano scuro e gli occhi neri e profondi. Quando incrociammo lo sguardo raggelai.

“Frank? Che stai facendo?” chiesi terrorizzato.

“T-tu non sei Frank”

“No in fatti non lo sono” fece lui con tono arrogante.

“E allora chi diavolo sei?”

L’uomo in divisa si avvicinò a me prima di rispondere.

“Sono il Capitano Jim Moriarty comandante del battaglione dei dragoni di sua maestà, al vostro servizio!”, davanti a me si trovava l’antenato di Frank e questo era letteralmente impossibile. Il panico mi fece riiniziare a correre e il soldato era proprio dietro di me. Afferrò un mio braccio e mi lanciò su una roccia puntandomi la spada alla gola.

“Lasciami andare!” ordinai.

“Prima signore dovete dirmi come vi chiamate e cosa fate da queste parti”.

“Mi chiamo John Watson e gradirei che mi lasciaste andare subito” gli urlai in faccia.

Gli tirai un calcio in mezzo alle gambe ed una testa. Tanto per farlo spostare e potermi allontanare, ma il momento durò solo pochi istanti perché sentii le sue mani affermarmi per le caviglie e farmi cadere a terra. Poi un uomo in kilt si lanciò sul soldato colpendolo in testa e facendolo svenire. L’ uomo in kilt allora mi fece cenno di seguirlo mentre parlava in gaelico e dopo avermi portato dietro un tronco per nasconderci dalle truppe inglesi, sentii qualcosa colpirmi alla nuca e tutto divenne buio.

(>-<)

Quando ripresi conoscenza mi trovai a cavallo, con un puzzolente sconosciuto, o meglio non proprio sconosciuto era l’uomo in kilt che mi aveva salvato. Mi portò dentro ad una capanna, all’ interano c’erano altri uomini in kilt, anche loro puzzolenti e sudici tanto quanto il mio salvatore. C’era una figura china su sé stessa rivolta verso un camino in pietra, mentre un’altro fuoco bruciava al centro della capanna. Quattro uomini si strinsero tutti in torno a me. Quello che mi parve il più vecchio iniziò a parlarmi.

“Come ti chiami?”

“John Watson” risposi convinto.

“Dove hai detto di averlo trovato?” chiese rivolgendosi al mio salvatore, che mi stava alle spalle.

“Vicino al ruscello stava parlando con un certo capitano di nostra conoscenza, ma non mi sembrava uno di loro”.

L’uomo anziano mi rivolse uno sguardo sospetto e mi squadrò.

“Ebbene siete uno di loro?” mi chiese in fine.

“No assolutamente” mi sentii abbastanza offeso da questa accusa.

“Mmm… ne riparleremo più tardi, dobbiamo occuparci di Sherlock” e si avvicinò a la figura vicino al camino, seduta su una vecchia sedia.

“L’osso è uscito non puoi cavalcare in queste condizione”.

“Fa già male da seduto” una voce profonda riecheggiò nella capanna, sentii un tuffo allo stomaco al suono di quella voce, mentre continuava,”…non posso tenermi in sella”.

“Non ho intenzione di lasciarlo solo” dichiarò l’uomo più anziano.

“Non c’è niente da fare all’ora dovrò rimetterlo apposto con la forza”, aggiunse uno degli uomini.

La cosa più logica che potevo fare era abbassare la testa ed aspettare la squadra di ricerca che Frank aveva mandato.

“Tieni ragazzo bevi” uno degli uomini gli porse una bottiglia di quello che sembrava Whisky Lentamente si avvicinarono alla figura seduta per tenerlo. E qualcosa mi disse di intervenire.

“Fermo non lo fare”, gridai avvicinandomi a loro. Uno degli uomini sguainò la spada minacciandomi.

“Ascoltami gli romperai il braccio facendo così. Bisogna far rientrare l’osso nella giusta posizione prima di farlo rientrare nell’articolazione”.

Quando mi avvicinai al uomo, intravidi il volto. Era un uomo con uno sguardo penetrante, occhi chiarissimi, con neri riccioli. Gli afferrai il braccio ma prima di iniziare l’operazione alzai lo sguardo sugli uomini.

“Tenetelo fermo,” iniziai facendogli ruotare il braccio tenendo il gomito fermo e poi dopo esserci guardati negli occhi esserci scambiati un cenno di assenso, feci ruotare la spalla con un colpo deciso, tornando così al suo posto.

“Presto datemi qualcosa per tenere il braccio fermo, una cintura o un pezzo di stoffa”, uno degli uomini mi allungò la sua cintura.

“Sembra che tu l’abbia già fatto” la voce baritonale mi respirò dritto sul collo.

“Sì beh… è così sono un medico”. Il giovane uomo mi guardò incuriosito e perplesso.

“Non lo potrai usare per due o tre giorni, non lo devi muovere. Quando riprenderai ad usarlo, muovilo piano all’inizio” mentre parlavo gli stavo legando attorno al braccio e alla spalla la cintura così da poter fermarlo meglio.

“Ci devi mettere delle garze calde ogni giorno. Bene come ti senti?” chiesi controllando la spalla.

“Meglio. Grazie.” Si rivolse a me con un mezzo sorriso. Dovetti ammettere che era un bel uomo, ma sembrava rozzo come tutti gli altri.

“Puoi cavalcare?” gli chiese l’uomo più anziano.

“Sì, credo di sì.”

“Bene” così dicendo gli lanciò il resto dei suoi vestiti. Mentre sentivo lo sguardo del giovane uomo scrutarmi incuriosito, mi sforzai di non incontrare il suo sguardo. Avevo paura che potesse notare il mio profondo disagio.

Quando uscimmo dalla capanna, alzai gli occhi verso l’orizzonte, puntai lo sguardo dove doveva sorgere la città di Inverness.

“Dove sono le luci della città? Non vedo niente!” chiesi al giovane uomo.

“Ti riferisci ad Inverness? la stai guardando.”

Non riuscivo a vedere luce elettrica fin dove i miei occhi riuscivano a vedere. Quindi per quanto la logica si ribellasse a quest’idea sapevo dentro di me che non ero più nel ventesimo secolo.

“Forza andiamo,” l’uomo più anziano mi afferrò per un braccio trascinandomi accanto al cavallo del ragazzo che avevo curato.

“Rimani sempre vicino a me, dove ti possa vedere e se tenti di fare una mossa falsa sappi che ti taglierò la gola sono stato chiaro?”, così dicendo mi ordinò di salire in sella insieme al giovane uomo dal braccio ferito. Volevo ribellarmi ad un simile trattamento, ma purtroppo mi vidi costretto ad obbedire. Una volta in sella mi accorsi che stavo tremando e sentii l’uomo dietro di me muoversi.

“Cosa stai facendo, si può sapere? Se non stai attento mi farai cadere” dissi sdegnato.

“Divido la mia coperta con te visto che stai tremando” mi sussurrò all’orecchio.

“Sto bene davvero. Non mi serve nessuna coperta” annunciai tra i denti.

“Tremi così forte che fai tremare anche me” disse queste parole sfiorando il suo volto all’attaccatura dei miei capelli, dietro al collo. Sentii il volto diventarmi rosso dall’imbarazzo, quest’uomo mi stava facendo provare una sensazione di insicurezza e frustrazione.

“La coperta ci terrà al caldo, ma non posso tenerla. Tienila tu.” Afferrai quindi un lembo di coperta per avvolgermela attorno alle spalle.

“Per quanto cavalcheremo?” chiesi.

“Tutta la notte e immagino anche quella dopo” rispose lui afferrando le redini del cavallo ed iniziando a cavalcare.

Cavalcammo per diverse ore. Arrivammo ai piedi di una montagna dalla strana forma dalla coda di un gallo.

“Conosco questo posto, gli inglesi la usavano come base per le loro imboscate” rivelai ad alta voce.

“Effettivamente è un ottimo posto per le imboscate, non è da escludere che…” l’uomo fece accelerare il passo del cavallo per raggiungere l’uomo più anziano. Iniziarono a parlare in gaelico.

L’anziano mi squadrò con ira prima di rivolgermi la parola.

“Ora mi spieghi dove ai sentito una cosa simile” mi ringhiò.

“A-al villaggio” ammisi titubante. Fu la prima cosa che mi venne in mente.

L’uomo dietro di me a quei punti mi spinse giù dal cavallo e prima di scomparire nel bosco mi disse di nascondermi. Quando tutti gli uomini cavalcarono tra gli alberi, intravidi da dietro una roccia un paio di soldati inglesi. Colsi l’attimo in cui tutti erano distratti dalla battaglia per correre il più velocemente possibile e scappare. Percorsi un ruscello e arrivai ad una radura. Ero convinto di essermi allontanato abbastanza, ma quando mi fermai per prendere fiato. Apparve a cavallo l’uomo dalla spalla ferita.

“Ti sei perso per caso?” chiese con un tono sarcastico e un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. Non gli risposi, ma feci un passo in dietro. L’uomo era coperto di sangue e notai che il suo braccio non portava più la fasciatura. L’uomo con un salto scese dal cavallo, avvicinandosi a me. Notai che era molto alto, di sicuro mi superava di stazza, ma anch’io ero in grado di combattere e sembrava che queste persone, avessero la faccia tosta di sottovalutarmi.

“Spero tu non abbia sforzato troppo la spalla” gli dissi a denti stretti.

“Questo non è il mio sangue, non tutto almeno” fece per avvicinarsi a me ed io cercai di superarlo, mentre mi bloccava la via di fuga.

“Dougal e gli altri ci aspettano vicino al ruscello dobbiamo andare” annunciò con sgurado minaccioso, mentre cercavo di allontanarmi da lui il più possibile.

“Non verrò con te” lo minacciai.

“Oh… sì in vece che lo farai”, mi puntò la spada alla gola.

“Ah… che vorresti fare tagliarmi la gola? Fai puro, voglio proprio vedere”, lo sfidai.

“Perché no?” fece un passo verso di me,” non mi sembri molto pesante, se non vuoi camminare, ti porterò di peso”, balzò in avanti e mi afferrò per un braccio spingendomi a sé e guardandomi dritto negli occhi continuò, “vuoi che faccia così? Non ho nessun problema a farlo.”

A denti stretti lo spinsi via e dissi “No non voglio”.

“Bene, allora suppongo verrai con me” e riafferrandomi per un braccio mi fece montare a cavallo, per raggiungere gli altri.

L’ungo la strada sentii che l’uomo dietro di me stava cercando di non lamentarsi dal dolore, ed io con un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto parlai.

“Ti sta bene, così adesso ti sei strappato anche i muscoli”

“Beh, non avevo molta scelta se non avessi mosso la spalla non avrei più mosso altro” annunciò soddisfatto.

Arrivammo poco dopo, al punto di ritrovo.

“Posso battere una giubba inglese solo con una mano, e poi avrei te che me la rimetti apposto”, sussurrò al mio orecchio con quella sua voce profonda, che mi fece sussultare.

“Non contarci troppo” gli dissi con disprezzo. L’uomo si mise a ridere seguito dagli altri uomini. Mi sentii imbarazzato.

Ci rimettemmo in marcia e quando giunse la sera, mi accorsi che l’uomo alle mie spalle stava cadendo.

“Fermatevi! Sta cadendo!” e l’uomo cadde a terra incosciente.

Mi chinai sopra di lui, sganciando la cintura che aveva attorno alla spalla e scostando la camicia vidi una ferita d’arma da fuoco.

“Un foro di proiettile, l’idiota lo poteva dire prima. La ferita è netta, non sembra grave ma ha perso molto sangue. Devo disinfettare la ferita.”

“Disinfettato?” chiese uno degli uomini perplesso.

“Sì deve essere pulito dalla sporcizia e dai germi”.

“Della tintura di iodio?” silenzio nessuno rispose, “mertiolato?”, ancora peggio, “alcol?”. Fu allora che mi porsero una fiasca, che versai poco delicatamente sulla ferita, e l’uomo riprese conoscenza.

“Bentornato!” dissi poco affabilmente.

“Sto bene sono solo stordito”.

“No non stai bene, vuoi sapere quanto sangue hai perso? Sei fortunato ad essere vivo, dopo le risse e le cadute da cavallo”, controllai la ferita prima di continuare a parlare, “bene! ho bisogno di una fasciatura sterile e dei panni puliti.” Mi guardarono tutti ammutoliti, realizzai che queste non erano proprio le persone più pulite per parlare di garze sterili.

“Non sapete minimamente di che cosa sto parlando!” così dicendo strappai la mia camicia a brandelli e ci versi sopra un po’ di alcol e glie la misi sopra la ferita. Legai un altro lembo attorno al braccio e alla spalla, mentre mi sfuggì un’imprecazione.

“Allora non è un gentil uomo, dopo tutto” ridacchiò uno degli uomini.

“Sta zitto o ti tappo quella fetida bocca a suon di pugni è chiaro?!” lo minacciai scocciato. Calò un profondo silenzio, mentre finivo di sistemare la fasciatura.

“E tu, se provi a muovere un solo muscolo, quando avrò finito la fasciatura, giuro che ti strozzo”, ero stanco e ne avevo abbastanza di questi metodi barbari. Volevo fare sentire che anche io valevo qualcosa che ero un uomo come tutti loro.

“Ah… è una minaccia? Dopo se vuoi divideremo da bere d’accordo?”

“Abbiamo ancora quindici miglia da fare. Cinque ore se non sette, ci fermeremo solo per controllare la ferita, non un istante di più.” Il vecchio uomo sembrava scocciato, sicuramente avevano dovuto cambiare percorso e allungare la strada per evitare altri incontri con i soldati inglesi.

“Ha bisogno di riposo” gli urlai contro.

“Moriarty” iniziò a parlare il giovane uomo ferito,” l’ufficiale che hai incontrato nel bosco, non si fermerà facilmente. È al comando delle giubbe rosse locali. Avrà mandato pattuglie in ogni direzione, non posso rimanere qui” disse in fine.

“Conosci Moriarty?” domandai sospettoso.

“Già!”

“Non rischierei che qualcuno di questi uomini, compreso te veniate fatti prigionieri da lui. Se non mi metterai nelle condizioni di cavalcare, mi lascerai qui con una pistola carica. Così determinerò il mio destino.” Dopo quelle parole lo scrutai per qualche momento, indeciso su come interpretare quel uomo. Strinsi il più possibile la fasciatura.

“Potevi dirmelo che ti avevano sparato, prima di cadere da cavallo. Sei un vero idiota”

“Non mi faceva così male.”

“E adesso ti fa male?!” chiesi sarcastico.

“Sì”

“Bene! È tutto quello che posso fare. Il resto dipende da te.” Fece uno dei suoi mezzi sorrisi mentre mi squadrava da capo a piedi. Allontanandomi percepii il suo sguardo su di me alle mie spalle. Salii in sella e a seguire salì anche lui.

“Grazie sassone. Davvero!” mi ringraziò ancora una volta respirandomi sul collo, e percepii un brivido.

(>-<)

Raggiungemmo il castello di Liocke, dove ero stato appena due giorni prima con Frank. In quel momento mi resi conto che il mio viaggio era appena iniziato.

 

  
 (>\-------


	2. Castle Leoch

~~Capitoli 2  
Castle Leoch  
Raggiungemmo il castello di Leoch, dove ero stato appena due giorni prima con Frank. In quel momento mi resi conto che il mio viaggio era appena iniziato.  
(>-<)  
Quando scendemmo da cavallo ci venne incontro una anziana signora, che incominciò ad abbracciare e salutare tutti gli uomini.  
Qualche istante più tardi, girandosi, mi osservò interrogativa, quasi sospettosa. Non mi sentii per niente a mio agio. Fino a quel momento non mi ero accorto che stavo tremando, i miei abiti erano laceri di pioggia e fango, ero pieno di strappi e ormai la mia camicia era decisamente da buttare.  
“E tu chi sei giovanotto?” chiese l’anziana signora avvicinandosi.  
“Lui è John Watson signora Hudson!” mi presentò il giovane uomo. “Marthag l’ha trovato nel bosco e Dougal ha detto di portarlo con noi quindi…”.  
“Oh… beh! In questo caso vieni con me, troviamo qualcosa da mangiare e dei vestiti puliti”, disse l’anziana un po’ riluttante.  
“No un momento e di lui chi si occupa?” chiesi preoccupato, indicando il giovane ferito, che stava smontando la sella allontanandosi.  
“Stai tranquillo me la caverò” dichiarò con un ghigno sul volto.  
“No in vece!” rivolsi uno sguardo preoccupato alla signora Hudson.” Gli hanno sparato! Ho fasciato la ferita ma non sono riuscito a pulirla come si deve, devo curarla prima che si infetti”, la signora mi guardò perplessa, al che mi affrettai a correggermi.  
“Volevo dire che si infiammi, con febbre e gonfiori”.  
“Ah… Capisco! E sai anche come fare in questi casi?” mi chiese lei.  
“Sì signora. È esatto.”  
“Quindi sei un guaritore?!”, io annuii.  
“Sherlock hai sentito cosa ha detto?! Hai bisogno di cure”. Così dicendo mi trascinò per un braccio verso il castello. Mrs. Hudson mi aiutò a far bollire alcune erbe per poter medicare la ferita di Sherlock, e dopo averla ringraziata rimanemmo da soli io e lui, in una delle stanze.  
Scostai la coperta che aveva sulle spalle e sotto di essa vidi delle profonde cicatrici sulla schiena del giovane.  
“Le giubbe rosse! Frustato due volte in una settimana” disse Sherlock, capendo il mio disagio.  
Dovetti immergere nuovamente la benda che tenevo in mano perché mi erano cadute.  
“Perché la frusta?” chiesi.  
“La prima volta tentai di scappare da Fort William e la seconda per furto, almeno così dicevano loro”.  
“Perché sai scappato la prima volta?” persino alle mie orecchie suonò una domanda abbastanza stupida.  
Sherlock avvicinò il suo volto al mio e bisbigliò: “Mi tenevano in prigione.” Feci un mezzo sorriso.  
“Questo direi che era evidente, volevo sapere con quale accusa?!” domandai titubante.  
“Ecco… se non ricordo male era OSTRUZIONE”, mentre parlava, stavo tentando di fasciargli la ferita alla spalla.  
“Ostruzione? Non mi sembra un crimine così grave”.  
“Immagino che sia ogni gesto contro l’arroganza degli inglesi” dichiarò con un velo di arroganza nella voce. Sapevo che voleva dire di più, quindi aspettai che continuasse a parlare, mentre io continuavo il mio lavoro.  
“Credo che iniziò tutto circa quattro anni fa. Avevano tassato tutti i proprietari terrieri della contea. Mandavano piccole pattuglie di soldati a raccogliere cibo, cavalli per il trasporto, e tutto quello che serviva alle truppe inglesi. Era una giornata d’ottobre e il capitano Moriarty venne da noi. Mio padre non c’era era andato ad un funerale, ero solo con Molly mia sorella. Ero nei campi quando sentii le urla. Alcuni soldati stavano trattenendo Molly e così li attaccai. Quando i tre uomini furono a terra, vidi Moriarty puntarle una pistola alla testa, mentre la teneva per i capelli.  
“Lo implorai di lasciarla andare e invece le strappò i vestiti. Era chiaro il messaggio è questo che vi succede se vi opponete agli inglesi. Così mi frustò davanti a Molly. Voleva che lei lo intrattenesse in camera da letto, ma io le dissi di non farlo. Anche se voleva dire vedermi ammazzato davanti ai suoi occhi.  
“A quei punti Moriarty afferrò il suo pugnale e con l’elsa mi colpì alla testa facendomi perdere i sensi. Così andò con lui, temeva che mi uccidesse e forse aveva ragione. Non so cosa è successo dopo. Mi sono svegliato legato su un carro diretto a Fort William.”  
“Mi…Mi dispiace tanto. Dev’essere stata una esperienza orribile” gli dissi incapace di formulare una frase altrettanto consolatoria per lui. Sherlock iniziò a muoversi ed io lo bloccai.  
“No, fermo devo fasciarti il braccio sul fianco”, lui alzò gli occhi al celo. Iniziai a fasciare l braccio e mi ritrovai il suo petto molto vicino al volto, mi sforzai di non emettere nemmeno un suono, ero sicuro di essere arrossito, quindi cercai di evitare qualsiasi contatto con il suo sguardo. Sapevo che mi stava scrutando.  
“Sei molto bravo lo sai? Hai un tocco molto leggero, per essere un uomo.”  
D’improvviso mi domandai cosa stesse facendo Frank?! Cosa avrà pensato non vedendomi tornare, avrà pensato che ero scappato o che peggio fossi con un altro uomo!? A quel pensiero raggelai. Realizzai che forse non lo avrei più visto e questo mi spaventò molto.  
Mi allontanai da Sherlock, preoccupato che potesse capire qualcosa.  
“Sai che non devi sentirti minacciato vero? Nessuno ti farà del male qui, fin tanto che resterai accanto a me” cercò di rassicurarmi, e stranamente mi sentii meglio.  
“E- e quando tu non ci sarai?” chiesi sotto voce.  
“Ricorda di essere un inglese, in un luogo in qui non è una bella cosa. Qualcuno vorrà presto parlare con te. Stai attento”, raccolse le sue cose e uscì dalla stanza lasciandomi solo con i miei pensieri.  
(>-<)  
“Presto svegliati, pigrone” la signora Hudson entrò in camera mia urlando, mentre sobbalzai sul letto dallo spavento, di essere appena stato svegliato assai bruscamente.  
“Hai dormito tutto il giorno sono quasi le cinque. Ti ho portato un po’ di zuppa calda. Forza sbrigati.”  
Mangiai la zuppa calda, poi mi indicò i miei abiti puliti.  
“Qui ci sono i panni puliti ti ho fatto preparare un bagno”, indicò una tinozza piena di acqua calda.  
“Tornerò tra qualche minuto a controllare e vedi di essere pronto”, mi intimò lei sparendo dietro la porta.  
Fu molto difficile lavarsi nella tinozza, per fortuna non sono di una stazza maggiore sennò non sarei riuscito nemmeno a muovermi.  
Fortunatamente avevo letto da qualche parte, come si vestisse un kilt. Dovetti provare un paio di volte prima di raggiungere un risultato decente. Mi sentii terribilmente scoperto.  
La signora Hudson bussò alla porta prima di entrare.  
“Sei pronto? Forza c’è una persona che vuole conoscerti” la seguii per i corridoi del castello, quando raggiungemmo uno studio, dove aspettai per qualche minuto prima che la persona con cui dovevo parlare si facesse viva.  
Sapevo dove mi trovavo, ma in che periodo? A giudicare dai vestiti e dalle armi, sapevo che eravamo più o meno nel diciottesimo secolo. Quando sbirciai sopra lo scrittoio, vidi una lettera datata 1743. La Scozia era già parte della Gran Bretagna.  
“Avete conosciuto alcuni dei miei amici”, apparve un uomo sulla porta.  
“Chiedo scusa, di aver curiosato” mi affrettai a dire.  
“Mi chiamo Colum MacKenzie sono il padrone del castello”, mi fece cenno di sedermi, mentre anche lui si sedeva allo scrittoio.  
“I miei uomini mi hanno detto di averla trovata in uno stato di apparente confusione”  
“Apparente? Mi scusi ma non credo che sia il termine più adatto. Sono stato minacciato, maltrattato e rapito. Direi di essere più che “apparentemente confuso”, signore”, dissi a denti stretti, mi sentii offeso.  
“A parte questo, però il viaggio è andato bene no?!”mi chiese.  
“Si signore faccia i miei ringraziamenti a suo fratello per avermi, così gentilmente scortato”, faci il sorriso più falso che potevo fare.  
“Purtroppo devo trovare il modo di raggiungere Inverness, prima possibile” mi affrettai ad aggiungere.  
“Credo che potremmo fare qualcosa a riguardo, tutta via vorrei sapere come sia stato possibile che un gentil uomo come voi, si sia ritrovato a vagare fra i boschi, con degli abiti così bizzarri come i vostri?!”.  
“Sono del Oxfordshire. Stavo viaggiando con un domestico per andare a trovare dei lontani parenti residenti in Francia e ci siamo imbattuti in alcuni banditi. Sono stato in grado di fuggire, ma sono stata costretta ad abbandonare il mio cavallo e i miei averi. Mentre vagavo per i boschi, sono stato aggredito all’improvviso dal capitano Jim Moriarty. Credo che voi lo conosciate. Ora signore vorrei, tornare al modo di poter tornare ad Inverness”.  
“Sì, ebbene uno stagnaio sarà qui il prossimo sabato, si ferma qui a Leoch prima di andare ad Inverness, una volta al mese. Spesso ha posto per uno o due passeggeri”.  
“Perdonatemi, e sarebbe? Sono confuso, non ho la cognizione del tempo”.  
“Non dovete scusarvi. Sono cinque giorni a partire da oggi”, disse in fine. “Nel frattempo, vedete di accettare l’ospitalità di un umile dimora.”  
“Vi ringrazio!” dissi sincero. Così mi congedai e vagai per il castello, sovrappensiero. Arrivando sulle mura che davano verso il cortile interno.  
Conoscevo qualcosa di quest’epoca: la politica, la gente, i loro abiti, perfino dei loro costumi e usi colloquiali mi erano familiari. Ma si trattavano conoscenze di seconda mano, acquisite dai libri, dai musei, dai quadri. Era come atterrare in un mondo alieno visto fin ora solo con un telescopio. Poi però inizi a chiederti se veramente la vita qui è davvero così diversa.  
(>-<)  
Tornai nelle mie stanze. Era ormai ora di cena, ma non trovai le forze per andare nella sala comune e mangiare con le persone del castello. Mi misi rannicchiato su una sedia a contemplare il celo che vedevo oltre la finestra della stanza.  
Il giorno seguente andai in cerca di Sherlock, per fare una nuova medicazione al braccio e dopo aver saputo dalla signora Hudson che lo avrei trovato nelle scuderie, mi avviai nella direzione indicatami, fuori dal castello.  
Quando arrivai alle scuderie, vidi Sherlock dentro al recinto con un bel cavallo bianco, intento a farla girare intorno a lui. Rimasi affascinato, era così concentrato e sembrava tutt’uno con l’animale. Ed i suoi ricci neri si muovevano con il soffio del vento, rivelando alla luce del sole il suo volto pallido ed elegante. Nel avvicinarmi alla staccionata feci cadere una tazza, facendo così agitare il cavallo che fece cadere malamente Sherlock.  
“Chiedo scusa, non volevo. Perdonatemi!” mi affrettai a dire, per paura di avere fatto qualche danno irreparabile.  
“Non fa niente. È sono una puledra con un po’ di carattere”, disse fiero, poi aggiunse: “Posso fare qualcosa per voi, signor Watson?” chiese appoggiandosi alla staccionata.  
“Beh.. ecco, io veramente sono qui per voi. Devo cambiarvi la fasciatura. Vedete? Ho portato il necessario”, indicai il cesto che tenevo in mano.  
“Molto bene allora”, fece il suo solito sorriso presuntuoso mentre mi indicava un luogo riparato dove poter effettuare il cambio delle bende.  
Ci sedemmo sul fieno, quando ebbi finito con la medicazione, Sherlock iniziò a mangiare del pane e formaggio che Mrs. Hudson mi aveva dato per lui.  
“Quanto appetito” esclamai osservandolo.  
“Sembrerebbe che mangereste anche l’erba se poteste.”  
“L’ho fatto.” Fece una breve risata, mentre continuava a mangiare.  
“Lo scorso anno ho vissuto nei boschi rubando bestiame”.  
“Mi chiedo perché non eri alla tua fattoria?!” domandai senza incrociare il suo sguardo.  
“Beh… perché c’era una taglia su di me, che ammontava a circa dieci ghinee. L’equivalente di un anno di lavoro per un contadino”.  
“Sembra una somma un po’ eccessiva per una evasione” mi trovai a dire ad alta voce, mentre riflettevo su quanto mi stesse rivelando.  
“Infatti, non per evasione ma per omicidio. Ma non ho ucciso l’uomo di cui mi accusano”.  
“Lei è un uomo molto complicato signor Holmes”, ammisi scrutando il suo volto.  
“No davvero, non direi. Ti ho raccontato cosa mi è successo a Fort William. Ebbene devi saper che non riuscivo a stare in piedi dal dolore e avevo la febbre per le ferite. Quindi degli amici hanno trovato un modo per farmi uscire, visto che non avevo fatto niente. Andando via c’è stata un po’ di confusione, ed una giubba rossa è morta.”  
“Colpita da te?” domandai.  
“A dire la verità ero talmente debole che non riuscivo a stare in sella. Quattro anni fa, sembra quasi un sogno lontano eppure… beh è andata così”, si mise in piedi  
“Colum lo sa che sei un fuorilegge?” gli chiesi curioso.  
“Colum? Oh sì che lo sa e Dougal. Ma loro sono zii da parte di mia madre.  
“E adesso lo so anche io. Perché me lo hai detto?”  
“Me lo hai chiesto” ammise.  
“Questa non è una risposta, avresti potuto mentire o dirmi che non erano affari miei”  
“Beh… Ho seguito l’istinto” si era avvicinato chinandosi a pochi centimetri dal mio viso,” ho deciso di fidarmi di te”, mi guardò dritto negli occhi.  
“Bene adesso devo rimettermi a lavoro. Grazie del cibo e della fasciatura, signor Watson” disse sorridendomi.  
“Cerca di non farti frustare o pugnalare oggi. Sarebbe perfetto come ringraziamento, per i miei sforzi nel tenerti in vita”, gli accennai un sorriso.  
“Non ti posso prometter niente sassone”.  
Quando il signor Holmes se ne tornò a lavoro, notai che qualcuno mi stava seguendo. Sicuramente una spia per conto di Dougal. Sapevo che non si fidavano di me e sospettavo che credessero che fossi una spia inglese. Quindi nei giorni successivi mi dedicai a fare cose poco interessanti, per non dare soddisfazione a Dougal. La signora Hadson mi aveva dato il compito di aiutarla con il raccolto delle erbe per la cucina. Ho riscoperto il piacere nel far cresce cose e farle maturare.  
Conobbi Victor un uomo assai interessante, che come aveva una certa conoscenza per le erbe e preparati. Mi disse che se volevo ogni tanto avrei potuto passare dalla sua bottega per dare un’occhiata e confrontarci sulle nostre conoscenze.  
Una sera andai nella sala dove Colum ascoltava la sua gente e cercava di aiutarle come poteva, offrendo loro delle soluzioni. Fortunatamente Victor era accanto a me, ed ogni tanto mi traduceva ciò che le persone di dicevano.  
Arrivati ad un uomo, che teneva per un braccio una ragazzina, Victor disse:  
“Suo padre la sta accusando di atti osceni, e desidera che Colum la faccia punire per disobbedienza” mi disse a bassa voce. Stavano per punire la ragazza quando Holmes, si fece avanti reclamando la punizione al suo posto. Aveva scelto i pugni in vece delle frustate, e a darglieli sarebbe stato lo stesso uomo che mi aveva pedinato fino a quel momento. Iniziò a colpirlo ripetutamente, Victor disse che la cosa sarebbe durata fino a quando non sarebbe sanguinato, oppure quando gli avrebbe rotto il naso. Ma anche dopo avergli spaccato il naso, l’uomo riceveva ordini da Dougal di continuarlo a colpire alla spalla lesa. Dovetti sforzarmi parecchio per non intervenire. Era una cosa barbara.  
Alla fine Holmes fece un inchino a Colum e si congedò barcollante e ferito. Lo raggiunsi nelle cucine per controllare come stava.  
“Perché lo hai fatto?” chiesi arrabbiato, più conoscevo di quest’uomo meno riuscivo a capirlo.  
“La conosci?” poi mi passò per la mente che magari, potesse essere la sua ragazza, non era da escluderlo dato che era un omo di un certo fascino.  
“So chi è ma non le ho mai parlato”  
“Allora perché?” insistei.  
“Sarebbe stato una vergogna, per la ragazza essere picchiata davanti a tutti. Ci avrebbe messo molto a superare la cosa. Per me la cosa è più facile. Fa male, ma non è niente di grave. In un paio di giorni sarò come nuovo. Grazie alle tue eccezionali cure, Watson.” Tamponai il suo volto con panno, mentre la signora Hadson apparve con un vassoio. Lei porse ad Holmes una bevanda calda.  
“Tieni ragazzo sciacquati la bocca con questo! Ti pulirà i tagli e curerà il dolore. Grazie ragazzo per quello che hai fatto,” la signora mi guardò aggiungendo “Larye è mia nipote sia?!” dopo aver detto questo si girò se ne andò dalla stanza.  
“Bene! Togli la benda tra un paio di giorni” lo istruii, mentre riponevo le ciotole usate su tavolo.  
“Non vorresti farlo tu per me?” chiese con una nota maliziosa, che volli far finta di non aver colto.  
“Sì, ma vedi domani parto, per Inverness” e suo volto di Holmes notai una nota di tristezza e rassegnazione.  
“Oh… capisco! Bene! Allora credo che questo sia un addio?!” realizzai solo in quel istante, che non lo avrei più rivisto e questo fu un colpo troppo forte, che quando parlai emisi un suono quasi strozzato.  
“Temo di sì!”, in quel momento apparve Larye che aspettò dietro ad un angolo.  
“Credo che qualcuno voglia parlare con te?!” finsi un sorriso e gli feci cenno di andarle a parlare.  
“Già!” disse sbuffando, quasi deluso dall’intrusione della ragazza.  
“Allora addio Signor Holmes”  
“Sherlock, chiamami Sherlock, John”  
“Addio Sherlock” sussurrai allontanandomi.  
“Addio John, fa buon viaggio”. E così ci salutammo ed una volta nelle mie stanze mi ritrovai a piangere.  
Il giorno dopo, arrivò il carro che mi avrebbe riportato ad Inverness, ma quando feci per salirci, apparve Dougal che mi disse che Colum voleva vedermi. E quello era un pessimo segno, qualcosa mi diceva che non sarei potuto salire su quel dannato carro.  
Dougal mi scortò nella stanza, dove una settimana prima io Frank avevamo fatto l’amore. Avevo un bruttissimo presentimento.  
“Signor Watson non è che è imparentato con il clan dei Beaton?”  
“N-no direi di no perché?”  
“Il clan dei Beaton sono famosi in tutta la Scozia per essere degli ottimi guaritori. Ne avevamo uno qualche tempo fa. Fino a che una brutta febbre non lo ha portato via. David Beaton era il suo nome e questo era il suo ambulatorio, come lo chiamava lui.”  
“Sul serio?”  
“Da quello che ho sentito anche voi possedete delle doti di guaritore?!”  
“È un mio interesse in effetti!” mi ritrovai a guardarmi in torno, tra ampolle, libri ed erbe.  
“Conoscete quindi l’uso delle pozioni?” mi chiese.  
“Sì un po’” ammisi. “ è tutto molto affascinante, grazie per avermelo mostrato. Ma se volete scusarmi adesso, ho un carro che devo prendere”, dissi con tono seccato.  
Colum mi bloccò l’uscita.  
“Considerando che non abbiamo più un guaritore da quando è morto David, voglio che voi prendiate il suo posto.”  
“Ma io sto partendo”  
“No, signor Watson voi restate.” Detto questo fece per andarsene.  
“Cosa vi ha raccontato Dougal? Uno dei suoi scagnozzi vi ha per caso detto qualche bugia sul mio conto?”  
“Mio fratello ha le sue opinioni su di voi, ma questa è una mia decisione.”  
“E allora perché devo restare?”  
“Perché è un piacere per me se restate.”  
“È perché vi hanno detto che sono una spia non è così?! Ma di sicuro non ci credete fino in fondo.”  
“Io penso che voi abbiate dei segreti signor Watson. Fino a che non ne saprò di più, voi rimarrete qui. Come mia ospite”, si girò nuovamente verso l’uscita.  
“Come vostro prigioniero, correste dire!” dissi con tutto il disprezzo possibile.  
“Solo se cercherete di andarvene” aggiunse in fine, uscendo dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta a chiave.  
Mi sentii improvvisamente solo e temevo che non sarei riuscito più a raggiungere Inverness.

  
Angolo dell’autrice!!  
Salve a tutti. Volevo ringraziare tutti coloro che hanno e stanno leggendo questa stori. Mi piacerebbe però sapere cosa ne pensate per ora. Fatemi sapere e al prossimo capitolo.

XD


	3. The way out

~~Capitolo 3  
The way out

“John non andare, temo che tu non possa tornare” la voce di Frank era titubante. Sentivo che quelle parole erano sincere. Ma ero deciso ad andare in zona di guerra a fare la mia parte sia come soldato che come medico. Non potevo più rimanere a guarda ed aspettare.  
“Devo andare Frank. Sai quanto me che era solo questione di tempo prima che decidessi di partire” lo guardai negli occhi con un filo di tristezza.  
“Lo so John ma…” lo interruppi, con un dito sulle labbra.  
“Sai che questo non è un addio. Sono più forte di quanto tu creda. Tornerò Frank Moriarty. Puoi starne certo”, in qualche modo riuscii a convincerlo, anche se l’addio fu comunque doloroso.  
“Bene allora John Watson Moriarty, vedi di tornare da me o mi vedrò costretto a raggiungerti e trascinarti con le mie mani fino a casa. Mi hai capito?!”, con queste parole mi afferrò saldamente e mi baciò con ardore, così da cingere la promessa. Quando ci separammo e salii sul treno, affacciandomi dal finestrino dissi:  
“Frank Moriarty sappi che ti amo e che tornerò da te”.

Mi svegliai di soprassalto, chi sa perché il mio inconscio mi aveva fatto sognare proprio quel ricordo, avvenuto durante la guerra. Era stata dura per me abbandonare l’uomo che amavo per un futuro incerto sotto le armi. Ma se non vessi imboccato quella strada adesso sarei stato un uomo diverso.  
Quando mi fui vestito e lavato, andai nel mio ambulatorio. Ormai era diventata la mia routine. Ero bravo nel compito che mi avevano affidato. Il guaritore prima di me possedeva erbe e polveri, che mi sarebbero potuti tornare molto utili in futuro. Studiai anche alcuni dei suoi appunti, su alcune piante di cui non sapevo neppure l’esistenza.  
Durante le mie pause, andavo in cucina dalla signora Hudson, dove sapevo esserci le spie di Dougal perennemente a bere.  
“Quando vi è possibile avrei bisogno di una mano. Devo sbarazzarmi di alcune cose, se foste così gentili da fornirmi assistenza, ve ne sari riconoscente” dissi con una nota di sarcasmo.  
D’improvviso una delle domestiche fece cadere un vassoio e la signora Hudson le si avvicinò, sussurrandole parole di conforto e dandole il permesso di tornare a casa dai suoi figli.  
“Signora Hadson chi è quella signora?” chiesi in fine curioso e preoccupato allo stesso tempo.  
“La domestica di Colum” rispose la signora Hadson.  
“Credete che stia bene?”  
“Sì, magari con il tempo. Ha perso un figlio la notte scorsa”, mentre diceva questo fece il segno della croce, come per esorcizzare il maligno.  
“M-ma perché nessuno mi ha avvisato?” chiesi perplesso.  
“Mio caro non c’era cura per quello che affliggeva il piccolo. Era andato alla chiesa Nera, sono delle rovine di un antico monastero benedettino.”  
“Credete che la chiesa lo abbia fatto ammalare?”  
“Non le rovine ma i demoni, che vi sono all’interno, stupido inglese”, intervenne uno degli scagnozzi di Dougal.

Tornai ai miei doveri e la sera fui invitato da Colum, nella sala grande per ascoltare il menestrello del castello. Ero ormai al mio terzo calice di vino, quando mi sedetti in una delle pance mentre ascoltavo la bella musica. La testa mi girava lievemente. Solo qualche momento mi accorsi di essere seduto accanto a Leary. Colsi l’occasione di presentarmi e intravedemmo nello stesso momento, comparire in un angolo il signor Holmes. Era evidente l’infatuazione della giovane ragazza nei confronti di Holmes, quindi colsi l’occasione per farlo sedere in mezzo a noi.  
“Stavo dicendo quanto questa sera la signorina Leary sia bella non trovate anche voi signor Holmes?!” chiesi con tono malizioso. Holmes non guardò nemmeno la ragazza mentre rispose con tono neutro.  
“Sì, bella”.  
“E questo menestrello è qui da molto tempo?” domandai a Leary, ma fu Holmes a parlare.  
“Sì, avevo sedici anni all’epoca. Colum lo paga bene, deve. Sarebbe il benvenuto alla corte di qualsiasi nobile”.  
“Ho un ricordo molto chiaro di te all’epoca”, Leary aveva trovato il coraggio di parlare.  
“Sul serio?” dissi con una risata.  
Leary annuì.  
“Avrai avuto poco più di sette anni” disse perplesso Holmes scrutandola.  
“Dubito di essere stato attraente tanto da essere ricordato”.  
“Però io mi ricordo chiaramente di te… ma tu… tu veramente non ti ricordi di me?”  
“No, direi di no. Tuttavia sarebbe poco probabile. A sedici anni non avevo il minimo interesse nelle ragazzine”, con rabbia tirai una gomitata ad Holmes e lo squadrai.  
Dopo un’ora eravamo ancora ad ascoltare musica e ballate, quando mi accorsi di stare bevendo il quarto o quinto calice, ero decisamente ubriaco, ma non potevo darlo a vedere.  
“Posso chiederti quanti bicchieri hai bevuto?” mi chiese incuriosito Holmes, che ovviamente aveva notato il mio stato di non sobrietà.  
“C-credo che questo sia il quinto”, lo squadrai io, con un sorriso.  
“Di solito chi lo beve con Colum si ubriaca dopo il secondo calice.”  
“Stai insinuando che sono ubriaco?”  
“Mi stupirei del contrario.”  
Feci finta di non notare quel suo ghigno saccente.  
“Questa fasciatura mi sta irritando la pelle, ti dispiacerebbe controllarla?”  
“Dici adesso?” chiesi perplesso.  
“Beh… sì” rispose deciso, guardandomi dritto negli occhi.  
“V-va bene, certo” dissi incerto.  
“Bene, rimetti questo a posto ragazza” Holmes mi strappò di mano il calice dandolo in mano a Leary.  
Andammo nell’ambulatorio, con qualche difficoltà da parte mia, che barcollavo.  
“D’accordo diamo un’occhiata alla tua spalla” dissi ridacchiando, verso di lui.  
“Ah… no non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, per il momento. Ho pensato che fosse il momento di riaccompagnarti, finché eri ancora in grado di reggerti in piedi”.  
“Ah… grazie tante. Credo di aver leggermente ecceduto”, mi ritrovai a dire ridendo, anche Holmes si era unito nel ridere.  
“S-suppongo che se realmente la fasciatura fosse stata insopportabile, l’avresti potuta strappare in qualsiasi momento”, aggiunsi con un sorriso mentre guardavo la figura alta e magnifica di Holmes, al riflesso del fuoco nel grande camino.  
“Non avrei osato, temevo che tu mi avresti sculacciato, se fossi arrivato a tanto”, disse con un ghigno provocatorio.  
“Ed hai ragione, in fatti. Sono il guaritore, dopo tutto. Sono io che comando”, dissi fiero, ma ero troppo ubriaco perché le mie parole potessero sembrare un minimo serie.  
“Non ne ho mai avuto dubbio” esclamò in fine ridendo.  
“Sul serio però, se ti dava fastidio dovevi dirmelo. L’altro giorno alle stalle te l’avrei potuta togliere.”  
“No, non potevo farlo davanti al capo stalliere.”  
“Ah… giusto le cicatrici, non vuoi che sappia che sei stato frustato.”  
“No, non è così. Alec sa delle frustate, ma non ha visto le cicatrici. Sapere una cosa simile non è come vederla con i propri occhi. È un po’ personale, immagino che se Alec vedesse le cicatrici non potrebbe più guardarmi senza pensare alla mia schiena.”  
“E non ti dispiace che io le veda?”  
“Niente affatto, tu hai questa straordinaria capacità di farmi capire che ti dispiace, senza farmi sentire compatito.”  
Probabilmente, perché anch’io sapevo come si sentisse. Ovviamente le mie cicatrici erano differenti dalle sue, ma… anch’io a modo mio, mi sentivo a disagio nel mostrarle a qualcuno. Con Frank ce ne era voluto di tempo prima che decidessi, di mostrargliele.  
Rimanemmo in silenzio per qualche istante, a scrutarci.  
“Ora devo andare” ruppe il silenzio Holmes.  
“Aspetta, lasciami controllare la spalla.”  
Mi avvicinai a lui, iniziai sganciando il colletto, e slacciandogli la camicia, dopo avergli allentato i primi bottoni della giacca. Sentii gli occhi di Holmes scrutarmi.  
“Sta cicatrizzando bene, non c’è infiammazione”, sentii Holmes avvicinarsi leggermente al mio collo, come se stesse respirando il mio odore. Mi sentii avvampare, mi scostai dopo averlo guardato negli occhi, sapevo di essere sicuramente arrossito sotto il sguardo.  
“P-puoi togliere la fasciatura tra un paio di giorni”, annunciai allontanandomi.  
“Se così comandate” disse con un ghigno soddisfatto, era orgoglioso di avermi messo parecchio a disagio, che bastardo.  
“Buona notte mister Holmes” feci io con una nota aspra.  
“Buona notte mister Holmes” se ne andò ridacchiando sotto voce.  
(>-<)  
Il mattino dopo incontrai Victor Trevor nel orto del castello, per raccogliere alcune erbe e fiori utili nelle nostre dispense mediche.  
“Ho dovuto fare una passeggiata in compagnia di padre Baen. Vuole compiere un esorcismo sul ragazzo dei Baxter. Oh guarda John bacche di biancospino, si vedono di rado da queste parti.”  
“Scusa, hai detto esorcismo?” chiesi io preoccupato.  
“Pare che Tamas Baxter sia andato alla chiesa Nera con il piccolo Lensy MacNeel. Così adesso anche lui è invaso dagli stessi spiriti maligni.”  
“Quando dici invaso dagli spiriti cosa intendi? È malato?” domandai.  
“Non è malato, è posseduto. Non credi nella possessione del demonio John?” mi chiese lui confuso.  
“E tu sì?!”  
“Io credo che ci siano poteri che vadano oltre la cognizione. Oltre quello che possiamo vedere, toccare, sentire. Demoni, fate, il diavolo non importa come li chiamiamo. Ma almeno nella magia ci credi?”  
“Non ci ho mai pensato, veramente.”  
“Non ti sei mai ritrovato in una situazione impossibile da spiegare razionalmente?”  
“Devi ammettere che c’è la possibilità che in realtà sia malato e non posseduto. Se fosse così allora magari possiamo fare qualcosa per aiutarlo.”  
“Le persone credano che il ragazzo sia posseduto John. Le sfidi a tuo rischio e pericolo. Non mi avvicinerò a lui e non dovresti farlo neanche tu.”  
Quella conversazione mi turbò profondamente, sentivo che il ragazzo sicuramente non era posseduto ma malato. In qualche modo aveva contratto la malattia nelle rovine della chiesa Nera. Dovevo trovare il modo di essere scortato là, per poter vere meglio cosa poteva aver causato tale danno.  
Nel pomeriggio tornai al castello, quando raggiunsi le cucine la mia scorta mi disse di aspettarlo qualche minuto perché doveva parlare con un uomo.  
Girai lo sguardo e vidi mister Holmes baciare la signorina Leary, mister Holmes notò il mio sguardo ed io mi affrettai a distoglierlo. Quando la mia scorta riapparì mi accompagnò all’ambulatorio.  
Quella sera quando eravamo tutti a tavola nella sala centrale, davanti a me sedeva Holmes.  
“Ha le labbra un po’ gonfie mister Holmes, è stato per caso colpito da un cavallo?” gli chiesi schernendolo.  
Holmes mi guardò perplesso.  
“Sì beh… ha scrollato la testa d’improvviso”.  
“Mi dispiace… quelle puledre sono pericolose?” domandai. Sentii allora il suo piede pestare il mio, come a dirmi di smettere.  
“Puledre? Alec ti fa badare alle puledre ora?” chiese un uomo accanto a lui, che conoscevo ma di cui non ricordavo il nome.  
Holmes annuì. Con un calcio a Holmes, gli feci cadere tutto il boccale di birra.  
“Guarda cosa combini”, disse l’uomo accanto a lui.  
“Vado a vedere se Alec vuole una mano”, così dicendo si allontanò dalla sala.  
Quando finii la cena uscii dal castello, mi ritrovai a piangere. Non ero geloso di Leary, ma della loro intimità mi mancava terribilmente Frank.  
“Mister Watson, si sente bene?”, Dougal spuntò da dietro dei cespugli ed io in fretta mi asciugai gli occhi.  
“Sì certo sto bene. Cosa posso fare per lei signor MacKenzie?”  
“Vi farebbe piacere far visita al signor Victor Trevur, per rifornire i vostri scaffali prima del raduno?”  
“S-sì mi piacerebbe”  
“Andrò al villaggio domani mattina, vi porterò con me da mister Trevur.”  
(>-<)  
Dougal mi scortò fino a casa di Victor, dove mi lasciò per svolgere alcune faccende private.

“Direi che ti occorre una scorta di corteccia di salice bianco” disse Victor rovistando tra le sue scorte.  
“Allieva il mal di testa da Whisky” accennò n sorriso, che ricambiai allegramente.  
“Quindi è opera tua questa improvvisa, ma gradita visita a casa tua?!” domandai.  
“Come ho già detto ci sono tante cose a questo mondo che non possiamo spiegare”  
“Se devo essere sincero, tu sei l’unico amico con cui possa parlare, senza sentirmi giudicato. Avvolte mi sento davvero uno straniero in una terra straniera”, mi misi a sedere su una delle sedie accanto al camino.  
“Povero John per te non deve essere facile, essere un sassone nelle Highlands.”  
Per strada sentimmo della gente inveire, ci affacciammo alla finestra per vedere cosa stesse succedendo.  
Padre Baen stava trascinando per il collo un ragazzo e una folla li stava seguendo sino alla gogna. Vidi il ragazzo terrorizzato, messo a sedere accanto alla gogna, padre Bean dietro di lui a tenergli la testa mentre un altro uomo con chiodo e martello, inchiodò l’orecchio del ragazzo al legno, ogni colpo di martello seguiva un grido agghiacciante di dolore del povero ragazzo.  
“È una cosa barbara, povero ragazzo” esclamai inorridito.  
“È la punizione per chi ruba, è già tanto se gli hanno tagliato la mano. Sicuramente aveva rubato un tozzo di pane dal fornaio. Non è insolito, capita spesso.”  
“Beh… pestiamo queste erbe e mettiamole in infusione per un po’ dopo di che possiamo andare di sotto a berci un picchiere di porto e a raccontarci tutti i nostri segreti” annunciò soddisfatto Victor mentre macinava alcune spezie.

Fissai a lungo il ragazzo inchiodato alla gogna, mentre tenevo in mano un bicchiere di porto.  
“Mi lasci perplesso John. Verrebbe da pensare che non ci siano gogne o punizioni dalle tue parti.”  
“Da dove vengo io le cose sono un po’ diverse” ammisi guardando dalla finestra.  
“Dove? Nel Oxfordshire? La vita non sarà poi così diversa.”  
“No, è che… ho avuto un’infanzia insolita. Tutto qua, sono cresciuto in molti posti” dissi vago.  
“Davvero? Allora racconta, mi affascinerebbe sentire la tua storia.”  
Calò un profondo silenzio, quasi iniziai a parlare quando sentimmo bussare alla porta.  
“Che cosa c’è adesso”, disse Victor scocciato.  
Dalla porta entrò il signor Holmes.  
“Signor Trevor, signor Watson… Dougal è stato richiamato a Leoch. Vi riaccompagno io.”  
Victor si avvicino verso di noi.  
“Il signor Watson, mi stava giusto per parlare della sua infanzia insolita. Beviamo un bicchiere di porto e ascoltiamolo”, mentre Victor riempiva un altro bicchiere. Io rivolsi uno sguardo implorante al signor Holmes. Volevo andarmene con lui, per paura di dover raccontare qualche assurda bugia di troppo.  
“Sono spiacente ma dovremmo andare o troveremmo solo avanzi per cena”, disse con una nota sarcastica.  
“Grazie dell’ospitalità Victor e per queste”, mi affrettai a dire.  
“Torna pure quando vuoi, dovremmo proprio rifarlo” disse in fine Victor. Così ci congedammo in fretta. Il mio sguardo cadde nuovamente sul ragazzo.  
“Per quanto tempo ancora dovrà restare lì?” chiesi ad Holmes.  
“Può andarsene quando vuole la punizione è finita. Ma non ha ancora trovato il coraggio di strappare l’orecchio dal chiodo”, disse mentre aggiustava la sella.  
“Come scusa? Deve strapparsi l’orecchio per liberarsi?” ero scioccato.  
“Già è ancora un po’ scosso, ma lo farà presto.”  
“Mister Holmes le sue dita sono sufficientemente forti suppongo?!”  
Holmes si girò e guardo prima me poi il giovane.  
“Sì… suppongo di sì.”  
Ci avvicinammo alla gogna. Holmes mise un piede sul gradino e appoggiando un gomito sulla gamba si sporse verso il ragazzo.  
“Allora ragazzino, hai avuto una bella tirata d’orecchi,” avanzò appoggiandosi alla gogna. “Non è il caso di lamentarsi tanto, un piccolo scatto ed è finita” la figura del ragazzo stava tremando.  
“Coraggio ti do una mano io?” afferrò il ragazzo per i capelli, ed io feci finta di svenire, distogliendo gli sguardi indiscreti degli spettatori su di me. Mentre Holmes staccò il chiodo dall’orecchio del giovane, che appena possibile scappò via a game levate.  
“Va tutto bene” fece Holmes mentre mi sollevò da terra sorreggendomi per un fianco, “è che non sopporta la vista del sangue.” Ci allontanammo verso i cavalli.  
“Grazie, mister Holmes hai corso un bel rischio.”  
“Non crederai che io sia meno coraggioso di un ragazzo sassone vero?!” disse in tono di sfida.  
“Te la senti di rischiare aiutandomi di nuovo, allora? Conosci la chiesa Nera?”  
(>-<)  
Raggiunta la chiesa Nera, non era per niente come me l’aspettavo.  
“C’è una grande quiete qui, non è affatto come me l’aspettavo”, ammisi ad alta voce ammirando le rovine coperte di edera.  
“Si dice che Satana sia furbo, non adescherebbe molte anime ingenue se tendesse le sue trappole in paludi e grotte.”  
“Credi davvero che dei demoni vivano in questo posto?”, non mi aspettavo che anche Holmes potesse credere a certe leggende.  
“Ecco so che Leazy e Tamas, non sono i primi ad ammalarsi o a morire dopo essere stati qui. A dire la verità se visiti la chiesa Nera e sopravvivi per raccontarlo, allora sei un vero uomo. Io l’ho fatto da ragazzo e non mi capitò nulla, ma mio cugino venne posseduto e si ammalò per una settimana.”  
“E tu credi che questo dipendesse dai demoni?”  
“Sono un uomo istruito, se posso essere schietto. Magari non istruito quanto te. Ma ho avuto un precettore molto bravo. Mi ha insegnato il latino e il greco e molto altro. Non storie per bambini di fate, diavoli e mostri aquatici dei laghi.” Mi misi a ridere.  
“Ma sono anche un abitante delle highlands. Cresciuto qui e non è giusto sfidare il destino prendendosi gioco del demonio nella sua dimora.”  
“Ma quando i ragazzi vengono in questo posto per dimostrare virilità che cosa fanno esattamente?”  
“Non molto gironzolano, si arrampicano, forse sfidano il diavolo urinando sulle pietre e se sono fortunati trovano delle bacche o aglio orsino da mangiare.”  
“Aglio orsino? E lo ingeriscono?”  
“Certo, dove starebbe la sfida sennò?!”  
“Vorrei vederlo.”  
Mi mostrò una foglia spessa con delle profonde venature.  
“Questo non è aglio orsino, è convallaria maialis, detto anche giglio della valle.”  
“Giglio della valle, ah” ripeté Holmes con un mezzo sorriso. ”Mai sentito prima”.  
“Perché non è originaria della Scozia, ne strappai una foglia per guardarla meglio da vicino.  
“I monaci che hanno costruito questo posto venivano dalla Germania per caso?” gli chiesi.  
“Germania?”  
“Prussia volevo dire.”  
“Sì”  
“Ma certo!”, sapevo cosa dovevo dare al ragazzo, per farlo guarire.  
(>-<)  
Raggiunsi la casa del ragazzo malato e trovai padre Baen pronunciare alcune preghiere, mentre face il segno dell’estrema unzione sulla fronte del ragazzo, che respirava debolmente, il suo volto ormai pallido.  
C’era la signora Hadson, mi avvicinai a lei.  
“Il povero piccolo sta per andarsene”, disse la signora Hadson.  
“Satana ha reclamato il suo corpo, padre Baen può solo sperare di salvare la sua anima immortale”, disse la madre del ragazzo in lacrime.  
“Credo di potergli salvare la vita, i ragazzi hanno ingerito questa foglia. È giglio della valle è praticamente uguale all’aglio orsino, solo che questo è velenoso. Posso dare a Tamas un antidoto per il veleno ma dobbiamo fare in fretta” annunciai.  
“Che blasfemia è mai questa? Padre non voglio essere blasfema ma voglio solo…”  
“Io sono il discepolo di Dio, voi non avete l’autorità di cacciare il demonio. Uscite immediatamente da questa casa.”  
“Quel bambino sta morendo per colpa del veleno non del demonio e se non permettete che io lo curi non ce la farà.”  
“Lasciatelo fare padre” disse la signora Hadson.  
“Io non prenderò mai ordini da una donna” c’era assolutamente disprezzo nelle parole di padre Baen. “Questo bambino è un servo di Satana e deve essere purificato, o la sua anima sarà condannata alla dannazione eterna”, disse il padre con ferocia.  
“Questa è la casa di mia sorella ed era di mio padre prima di lei e saremo noi a decidere cosa verrà fatto sotto questo tetto. Cura mio nipote” la signora Hadson mi guardò con determinazione. Feci per superare il prete, quando mi afferrò per un braccio e bisbigliò all’orecchio.  
“Sento le fiamme dell’inferno su di voi”, scostai il braccio dalla sua presa e mi chinai sul ragazzo. Versi nella bocca del giovane qualche goccia di decotto di bella donna.  
Aspettammo qualche momento, sperando che l’antidoto facesse effetto. E poi il ragazzo aprì lentamente gli occhi.  
“Mamma!” bisbigliò.  
La madre del giovane continuava a gridare che era accaduto un miracolo.  
“Che dio ti benedica” mi disse la signora Hadson.  
“Satana si compiace nel prendersi gioco di dio, ma sarà dio ad avere l’ultima parola” così dicendo Padre Baen uscì dalla casa sbattendo la porta.  
Dopo essermi accertato che Tamas stesse bene tornai a Lehoc, a fare compagnia al signor Holmes nelle scuderie.  
“Padre Bean avrebbe preferito che morisse più tosto che guarisse grazie a me”.  
“Non ne dubito, gli uomini credono in quello che da un senso alla loro vita e se dimostri che è fasullo, cosa gli rimane? È molto diverso dalle tue parti?” Holmes stava strigliando uno dei cavalli.  
“A questo argomento credo proprio di no.”  
“Se ti fa sentire meglio la signora Hadson ora quando parla di te, ora di chiama “colui che fa miracoli”.  
“Buon dio!! Almeno spero di essermi guadagnato la fiducia di Colum.”  
“Sì, beh si sta vantando di aver portato un guaritore al castello. Dubito che ti lascierà andare in tempi brevi.”  
“Non andrò mai via da qui”, mi sentii quasi rassegnato all’idea di dover restare imprigionato in quest’epoca e in questo dannato castello per il resto della mia vita.  
Quella sera decisi di rimanere in camera mia, non avevo voglia degli sguardi misti a stupore e sospetto, che sembra ormai seguirmi d’ovunque. Non faceva che alimentare il mio senso di sconforto della situazione in cui ero finito. Avevo compito quello che veniva chiamato “un miracolo” e invece di garantirmi la libertà, mi aveva reso ancora più prigioniero. Anche se sarei riuscito a tornare al cerchio di pietre, non potevo essere certo che avesse funzionato. Sarei potuto andare più in dietro nel tempo. Quello che mi convinse ad uscire dalla mia stanza fu l’oblio promesso dal vino del Reno di Colum.  
Holmes si avvicinò a me e senza parlare mi offrì il braccio per accompagnarmi a sedere, mentre il menestrello continuava iniziava a suonare.  
“Questa canzone parla di un uomo che di notte, su una collina incantata alla vigilia di Samhain, sente una voce di donna provenire dalle rocce della collina che canta una melodia malinconica. Sono una donna di Bhalnein sono stata rapita un’altra volta, le pietre sembravano dire. Ero sulla cima della collina e il vento si alzò e un tuono scoppiò come un rombo sulla terra. Posai le mani sulla pietra più alta e fui trasportata in una terra molto lontana, dove vissi un periodo tra sconosciuti che diventarono amanti e amici. Ma un giorno vidi la luna sorgere e il vento si alzò di nuovo, così toccai le pietre e tornai nella mia terra e potei riunirmi all’uomo da cui ero stata portata via” tradusse per me Holmes, parlando a bassa voce al mio orecchio, mentre la ballata veniva suonata.  
“Tornò in dietro grazie alle pietre?”  
“Proprio così Hanno questo potere.”  
Era una leggenda popolare una follia interpretarla come realtà. Eppure metà di quello che raccontava la storia a me era successo davvero. Perché non poteva avverarsi anche la parte in cui la donna tornava a casa? Mi tornarono alla mente le parole di Victor: “Come ti ho già detto ci sono molte cose a questo mondo che non possiamo spiegare”.  
Il mio cuore si alleggerì all’improvviso, e seppi in quel momento che non potevo più attendere il permesso o di essere aiutato. Dovevo fuggire dal castello e tornare al cerchio di pietre prima possibile, anche se avessi rischiato di morire.


	4. il raduno

Capitolo 4  
Il Raduno  
Avevo iniziato a giocare nei boschi con i bambini, per poter studiare attentamente le mie possibili vie d’uscita, verso la libertà. Ne avevo trovate due, che avevo contrassegnato con dei pezzi di stoffa bianca attaccati ai rami degli alberi.  
I festeggiamenti per la vittoria a Londra e a Parigi, superavano in grandezza il raduno dei MacKenzie, ma questo era qualcosa di diverso. Semplice gioia libera dal trauma della guerra e dallo sfinimento per la sua fine. I MacKenzie erano semplicemente felici di riunirsi, nonostante la mia voglia di andarmene il mio cuore era sollevato girando per l’accampamento e una piccola parte di me si rammaricava della mia fuga imminente.  
Avevo progettato attentamente a tutto il percorso da seguire. Di notte le due finestre sarebbero state illuminate dalle torce, diversivo utile per sfuggire alle sentinelle, ma dovevo trovare un diversivo alle mie ombre onnipresenti.  
Dato che avrei partecipato alla caccia come guaritore, dovevo procurarmi un cavallo, quindi mi recai nelle stalle. Mio zio Lamb mi aveva insegnato a cavalcare quando vivevamo in Irlanda, ma era passato ormai un po’ di tempo, quindi dovevo scegliermi un cavallo gentile e calmo.  
“Non ci serve un guaritore qui!” disse bruscamente lo stalliere.  
“Mi hanno detto di partecipare alla caccia.”  
“Quindi avete bisogno di un cavallo?!”  
“Bè… sì se voglio stare al passo con gli altri”  
“Sono stati scelti quasi tutti”  
“Non voglio creare disturbo, forse il signor Holmes mi può aiutare?”  
“Niente ragazzi qui. È meglio lasciare Sherlock ai suoi pensieri oggi.”  
“Credete che sia un disturbo per lui?”  
“Non so se lo siete o meno. Dico solo che sarebbe meglio lasciare Sherlock tranquillo durante il raduno.”  
Lo stalliere si diresse all’ ultimo giaciglio della stalla, per indicarmi il cavallo a me assegnato.  
“Questo qui è Zolfo.”  
“Zolfo? Sembra minaccioso.”  
“No, sarebbe come chiamare basso un uomo alto. Non è veloce ma può galoppare per giorni. L’unico problema è che se non viene controllato alla prima occasione cercherà di tornare a casa. Vi lascio soli così vi conoscete.”  
Nessuno sarebbe tornato a casa se fossi riuscito a mettere in atto il mio piano.  
Finito alle stalle tornai al mio ambulatorio per poter finire di occuparmi degli ultimi preparativi.  
“Ho con me il porto che avevi chiesto” Victor.  
“Gesù Cristo!! Victor?!” sobbalzai dallo spavento.  
“La signora Hudson mi ha detto che ti avrei trovato qui sotto. Spero di non averti disturbato.”  
“N-no certo che no ero con la mente altrove”, cercai di non sembrare troppo sorpreso della visita. Victor mi porse la bottiglia di porto.  
“Mi auguro che non sia stato un problema”.  
“No figurati, ne ho tante in dispensa che prendono polvere” ammise sorridendo.  
“John?”  
“Mmm?”  
“Per caso non stai mangiando abbastanza?” chiese Victor curioso.  
“Come scusa?”  
“In questa stanza c’è abbastanza cibo per sfamare un reggimento” disse perplesso.  
“N-no, ma che dici. È solo che non voglio fare avanti e in dietro dalla cucina ogni volta.”  
“Oppure stai progettando una fuga amorosa con qualcuno? È per questo che desideri tanto andare in Francia? Perché hai una amante segreta che ti aspetta?”  
“Non essere sciocco Victor. Ti assicuro che sei sulla strada sbagliata.” Mi girai verso la finestra dandogli le spalle.  
“Vedo anche… che hai dei problemi nel dormire. Radici di valeriana, anch’io faccio fatica a dormire. Ma io non la pesto come fai tu, la faccio bollire per prima cosa.”  
“Mi chiedevo quale fosse il dosaggio più giusto, quanta ne prendi?”  
“Non molto, devi stare molto attento ne hai abbastanza da fare dormire un villaggio fino alla prossima luna.”  
“Ti ringrazio, allora la bollirò in futuro. Beh… vorrei rimanere ancora a chiacchierare con te Victor, ma devo ancora finire di preparare alcune cose per la caccia.”  
“Ah… la caccia. È per questo che ti stavi preparando?”  
“Certamente”  
“Ci vediamo più tardi al giuramento?”  
“Ovviamente, lo prometto.”  
“Attento una promessa è una cosa seria in questo paese.”  
“Anche nel mio.”   
Così dicendo Victor se ne andò, lasciandomi solo con i miei pensieri. Più tardi quella sera tutti i guerrieri del clan MacKenzie si sarebbero riuniti nel salone per giurare fedeltà a Colum. A nessuno sarebbe interessato delle stalle. Ero quasi pronto.   
Oggi avrei avuto la mia occasione per fuggire da Leoch e tornare a Craigh na Dun.  
Sapevo come eludere le mie ombre, avevo un cavallo e le provviste, l’unica cosa che mi mancava era un’arma in caso ne avessi avuto bisogno, quindi andai nelle cucine. Ero abbastanza vicino a rubare un coltello quando sentii la signora Hudson.  
“John? Non vorrai indossare quegli stracci per la cerimonia?!” automaticamente mi misi a guardare i miei indumenti, certo non erano granché.  
“L-la cerimonia? P-pensavo che uno straniero non fosse il benvenuto ad un evento così importante.”  
“Non essere sciocco ragazzo, sei l’ospite speciale di Colum devi partecipare.”  
“M-ma non ho l’abito adatto.”  
“Ma a questo caro, possiamo rimediare subito”, a queste parole la signora Hudson mi afferrò per un braccio e mi trascinò in una delle stanze del castello.  
Appena ebbi finito di prepararmi, la signora Hudson mi condusse nella sala principale dove gli ospiti di Colum avrebbero fatto i loro giuramenti.  
Pensavo che l’intromissione della signora Hudson avrebbe rovinato i miei piani, ma poi capii che con lei al mio fianco a farmi da scorta, le mie ombre sarebbero state meno attente ai miei movimenti nel castello. Dovevo farli rilassare e godersi i loro festeggiamenti, visto che dopo avrei dovuto distrarli. Prendemmo posto sul balcone al primo piano che dava sulla sala, quando iniziarono a suonare le cornamuse all’apparizione di Colum al portone principale.  
Arrivato al trono di legno accanto alla moglie e a suo figlio Colum iniziò a parlare in gaelico, era ovvio che non capii una sola parola di quello che stava dicendo alla sua gente, ma sembrava qualcosa di assai profondo e sincero.  
Murtagh Holmes, lo zio di Sherlock aveva preso posto accanto a me, forse aveva notato il mio disagio nel non capire ciò che Colum stesse dicendo quindi iniziò a a tradurre ad alta voce.  
“I MacKenzie salutano gli uomini a Leoch. Spera che abbiano fatto buon viaggio. E che non arrivi mai il giorno in cui i guerrieri del clan debbano sfoderare le spade, ma se succedesse non immagina uomini migliori di quelli di fronte a lui oggi per difendere l’onore del Clan. Soltanto uno stupido potrebbe sfidare i MacKenzie con o senza armi. Ed è fiero di essere il loro laird.”  
Il primo che si fece avanti per pronunciare il suo giuramento fu Dougal MacKenzie. Estrasse il pugnale dal fodero della sua cintura e disse:  
“Io giuro sulla croce del nostro signore Gesù Cristo e sul sacro ferro che tengo in mano di rendere omaggio e fedeltà al nome del clan MacKenzie. Se mai la mia mano dovesse alzarsi in ribellione contro di voi, chiedo che questo sacro ferro possa trafiggermi il cuore.” Baciò così la lama del pugnale come vincolo al suo giuramento e rinfoderò l’arma, così facendo prese le mani di Colum e le baciò. Colum afferò un calice di vino e lo porse a Dougal che lo bevve senza fiatare, quindi poi fu Colum a berne dallo stesso calice. In quel momento tutti gli invitati nella sala scoppiarono in un grande applauso e le cornamuse ricominciarono a suonare.  
Dopo che una delle mie ombre fece il suo giuramento mi avvicinai a lui per distrarlo.  
“Cerimonia interessante, ma non posso rimanere a guardare tutti i giuramenti. Andiamo voglio tornare al mio ambulatorio per finire di preparare le scorte per la caccia di domani”, annunciai passivo.  
“Forse dalle sue parti non si usa festeggiare come si deve, ma io non mi perderò il raduno per seguire voi in quel buco.”  
“Perfetto. Fate come volete io ci vado.”  
“Gli ordini di Dougal sono di rimanere insieme a voi, perciò… potreste rimanere qui? Fino a quando non trovo una ragazza per la serata?”  
“D’accordo se proprio devo, tanto vale che mi diverta” presi dalla saccoccia che avevo alla cintura il Porto di Victor in cui avevo messo la valeriana e ne presi un sorso e glielo offrii a lui.  
“Bene questo è lo spirito giusto.” Così facendo afferrò il porto e si attaccò alla bottiglia ed io sputai dietro di me il sorso che tenevo in bocca.  
“Ma questo non è vino del Reno?!”  
“No, è porto. Un vino costoso”  
“Porto? È molto forte.”  
“Già!” iniziai a ridere sotto i baffi, perché era ovvio che stava già facendo effetto.  
“Ho la sensazione che stia girando tutto.”  
Mi avvicinai a lui e bisbigliai: “è un sedativo.”  
“È forse spagnolo?” chiese interdetto.  
“Andate non voglio trattenervi oltre. Ci sono donne che vi attendono. Prendete il vino e dividetelo con i vostri amici.”  
Più membri del clan avrebbero perso i sensi meglio sarebbe stato. Appena la mia ombra ritornò ai festeggiamenti, io me ne sgattaiolai all’ambulatorio. Quando ebbi afferrato la sacca con le provviste e il soprabito, ritornai nel corridoio principale dove c’era Leary.  
“Leary? Mi hai spaventata.”  
“Vi chiedo scusa signor Watson”  
“Chiamami pure John. Cosa posso fare per te?”  
“Ecco mi chiedevo se… avevate una pozione che potesse aprire il cuore di un ragazzo ad una ragazza.”  
“Stiamo parlando di una pozione d’amore?” chiesi stupito.  
“Non volevo offendervi, ho solo pensato che avete aiutato molte persone e che potevo venire a chiedere aiuto a voi sul argomento.”  
“Mister Holmes? Non mi sembrava che avessi bisogno di aiuto l’ultima volta che vi ho visti insieme?!” dichiarai, mentre lei era evidentemente in imbarazzo.  
“Oh… ma non è per quello. Vorrei solo che il suo cuore facesse progressi.”  
“Aspetta qui.” Tornai in ambulatorio a prendere un’ampolla di sterco di cavallo, innocua a parte l’odore. Sherlock non ci avrebbe fatto caso. Presi le mie cose e tornai da Leary.  
“Tieni cospargi questa sul suo uscio, mettiti fuori dalla porta e batti tre volte i tacchi, dicendo ad alta voce - non c’è posto come l’amore-“  
E dopo avermi ringraziato corse via, ed io tornai alla mia fuga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ciao  
> é da parecchio che non aggiorno ma sono stata impegnata, per i prossimi capitoli cercherò di essere più veloce e di non seguire alla lettera la serie tv di outlander, metterò un po' del mio. Ogni commento è bene accetto, vorrei provare a fare anche una versione in inglese. Se qualcuno volesse darmi una mano ( il mio inglese scritto non è il massimo) sono ben disposta a collaborare.  
> Grazie alla prossima


	5. Capitolo 5

Capitolo 5  
Avevo bene in mente la mappa del castello, per poter scappare senza dare nel occhio. Solo che quando arrivai molto vicino alla scalinata esterna a nord, mi ritrovai alcuni brutti ceffi completamente sotto effetto dei fumi del alcol.  
Prima che potessi fare niente sentii qualcuno afferrarmi vigorosamente e spingermi contro il muro del castello. Era Dougal, dalla puzza di alcol capii che anche lui doveva essere ubriaco.  
Gli uomini alle sue spalle che mi stavano bloccando la strada se ne andarono barcollando interessati al banchetto al piano inferiore.  
“Non dovreste trovarvi qui Sassone”, mi intimò guardandomi perplesso.  
“Ha pienamente ragione, in fatti ora me ne stavo tornando da dove sono venuto”, feci per allontanarmi ma fui nuovamente strattonato al muro.  
Riuscivo ad intravedere uno sguardo dubbioso nei suoi occhi riuscii a percepire che avesse intuito qualcosa. Mi cadde lo sguardo sulla sacca delle provviste caduta ai miei piedi. Dougal fece altre tanto. Mentre si chinò per raccoglierla, afferrai uno sgabello e glielo tirai in testa facendolo cadere svenuto a terra.  
Presi la sacca e mi allontanai in tutta fretta.  
Riuscii a raggiungere le stalle incolume e senza essere visto, credetti di avere già raggiunto la libertà.  
Peccato che mi sbagliassi.  
“Dove credi di andartene Sassone?” il baritono inconfondibile di Sherlock mi fece trasalire.  
“Ecco… io…” non riuscii a formulare una scusa plausibile quindi mi limitai a non guardare quel suo sguardo, analitico e penetrante.  
“Oh… stai tentando la fuga a quanto vedo. Tralasciando il fatto che in quella sacca non c’è abbastanza provviste per un viaggio fino ad Inverness. Credi veramente di poter andare là fuori ed affrontare da solo trenta guardie armate?!”  
“Conosco a memoria i sentieri e la pianta del castello, so persino quante sentinelle ci sono e non mi spaventano.”  
Sherlock fece un mezzo sorriso.  
“E sai anche che ci sono delle guardie nel bosco? Hai intenzione di affrontarle da solo?” iniziò a ridere, ebbi l’impressione che mi stesse prendendo in giro, il bastardo.  
“Certamente. Non mi importa, voglio andarmene da qui e lo farò. Ora se vuoi scusarmi, torno alla mia evasione”, così dicendo me ne tornai verso uno dei cavalli.  
“Più che un’evasione, mi sembra un progetto di suicidio”, disse con quel suo tono saccente e al quanto irritante.  
“Io uscirò da questa stalla, senza le tue scoccianti supposizioni, grazie tante”, lo minacciai in tono scocciato.  
“Ma davvero?! Molto bene facciamo un patto”  
“Un patto?” chiesi interdetto.  
“è quello che ho appena detto mi sembra. La risolveremo da uomini, se riuscirai a battermi in un duello, potrai andartene tranquillamente. Ma se non ci riesci e vinco io allora farai il bravo e farai come ti dirò” mentre dichiarava i termini, aveva fisso quel suo sorriso fastidioso, da impertinente sfacciato.  
“Dovrei solo batterti?”  
“Esattamente, almeno che tu non abbia paura? In tal caso ti trascinerò fino alle tue stanze con molta soddisfazione”.  
“Non oseresti mai” lo sfidai io.  
“Vuoi vedere?!” la sua faccia diceva chiaramente che non stava minimamente scherzando. Deglutii rumorosamente.  
“Va bene allora vediamo quanto sei bravo con la spada, signor so tutto io”, presi una delle spade riposte nel arsenale della stalla e gliela puntai contro.  
“La serata si sta facendo interessante finalmente”, annunciò sodisfatto mentre sguainava la sua spada.  
Forse Sherlock non sapeva con chi aveva a che fare, ma non gliela avrei fatta passare liscia.  
“Fatti sotto ragazzino” lo intimai con un sorriso irrisorio. Sherlock non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Mi attaccò frontalmente, riuscii a schivarlo e ad arretrare. Cercai di colpirlo alle gambe, non volevo colpirlo seriamente mi serviva solo quel tanto per renderlo incapace di ostacolarmi. Sherlock attaccò nuovamente ed io lo schivai riuscendo a colpire al fondoschiena scherzosamente. Mi sfuggì anche una risata, non ostante tutto mi ritrovai divertito da quello scenario.  
“Niente male per essere un ragazzino, hai grinta te lo concedo ma non basta in un duello vero”, lo intimai io.  
“Devo ammettere che anche io sono sorpreso dalla tua forma. Dato quelle tue vecchie ferite di guerra.” Rimasi pietrificato da quelle sue parole, mi raggelò il sangue. Sherlock sfruttò questo momento per attaccarmi, faci in tempo a parare il colpo e ricambiare il gesto attaccandolo.  
“Te non sai assolutamente niente di me” gli ringhiai furente in faccia.   
“So che la tua ultima ferita, si trova proprio alla tua spala sinistra proprio qui”, così facendo mi colpì con vigore in quello stesso punto con l’elsa della spada. Ed io indietreggiai dal dolore, maldestramente scivolai e caddi a terra sulla paglia e Sherlock, colse l’attimo disarmandomi e puntandomi la sua spada alla gola.  
“Ebbene ora che ho vinto, farai il bravo e verrai con me” mi disse con tono di superiorità ed io colsi l’occasione per fargli lo sgambetto e farlo cadere a terra ponendo la lama della spada al suo collo.  
“Ed ora che ti ho battuto, signor so tutto io. Togliti dalla mia strada”.  
Sherlock mi colse nuovamente alla sprovvista iniziando a ridere. Sentii delle mani afferrarmi i fianchi e mi accorsi della posizione in cui ci trovammo. Dalla vergogna sentii il viso avvampare.  
“Se avessi saputo che un giorno fossimo stati in questa posizione, mi sari immaginato un contesto diverso” disse mentre se la rideva di gusto.  
“Toglimi le mani di dosso.” Chiesi scocciato mentre tentavo di allontanarmi senza successo, fui sorpreso di quanto era forte.  
“Perché mai? Stiamo combattendo è possibile toccare l’avversario no?!” fece con uno sguardo malizioso, spostando leggermente il bacino.  
“Ho detto lasciami andare, questo è volgare e inappropriato” feci per alzarmi ma Sherlock mi afferrò la vita e cambiò le posizioni trovandosi adesso sopra di me. L’ unica cosa che riuscii a vedere oltre i suoi ricci neri erano i suoi occhi maliziosi. Potevo percepire il mio cuore battere all’ impazzata.  
“Com’è che non riesci mai a fare come ti viene detto senza fare tante storie?” mi chiese con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Perché ti ho battuto e ora togliti di dosso” fissai quel suo sguardo, provocante.  
“Non mi sembra che tu sia nella posizione di un vincitore. Se prometti che farai il bravo e ti farai accompagnare nelle tue stanze, posso considerarmi di alzarmi”.  
Sospirai dovevo rinunciare alla mia fuga per colpa di un ragazzino impertinente e al quanto irritante.  
“Va bene ragazzino hai vinto verrò con te. Ora spostati”  
Sherlock aspettò qualche istante prima di alzarsi e offrirmi una mano per alzarmi. Si avvicinò leggermente al mio orecchio e sentii il suo respiro sul mio collo, ed un brivido mi attraversò il corpo.  
“Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me”  
“Cos- “non riuscii a finire la domanda.  
“Anch’io sono come te, dalla tua reazione è evidente che sei attratto dal pericolo e soprattutto degli uomini anzi che dalle donne. Il tuo segreto è al sicuro”.  
“Come sarebbe ‘ anche io’? V-vuoi d-dire…” ancora una volta non feci in tempo a concludere la frase, ero rimasto spiazzato.  
Così dicendo si alzò e mi porse la sua mano, anche se con indecisione la afferrai per alzarmi. Prese la mia sacca e mi fece cenno di seguirlo, ma non ero ancora sicuro di voler rinunciare alla mia fuga, dopo così tanta fatica. Mi ritrovai a fissare l’uscita della stalla.  
“Andiamo Sassone, non è la notte giusta per scappare, vieni ti raccompagno nei tuoi alloggi” mi esortò in fine con un sorriso pacato, ed io riuscii solo a seguirlo in silenzio, a testa basta preoccupato solo dal fatto che con ogni probabilità non sarei mai riuscito a tornare da Frank.  
Arrivati ad i miei alloggi Sherlock posò le mie cose sul letto.  
“Ci vediamo tra poco alla cerimonia del giuramento?” mi chiese avvicinandosi a me.  
“Certamente, non credo di avere niente di meglio da fare”, dissi accennando ad un sorriso. Quando alzai gli occhi su di lui, credo che riuscì a percepire la mia tristezza, così mi mise una mano sulla spalla e se ne andò in silenzio.  
Rimasi da solo per qualche minuto, lo sconforto prese il sopravvento ed iniziai a piangere silenziosamente, dentro quelle mura che mi parvero sempre più simili ad una torre impenetrabile da cui non sarei mai scappato. Troppo bello sarebbe stato se Frank fosse arrivato con la sua automobile e mi avesse portato in salvo, lontano.  
Purtroppo la realtà era un'altra.  
Quando arrivai in salone mi misi vicino al grande camino, in disparte. Non volevo essere visto volevo solo che la serata si concludesse in fretta. Quando entrò Sherlock nella sala riecheggiò un profondo silenzio poco dopo intravidi Dougal dirigersi accanto a suo fratello. Sherlock si inginocchiò ai piedi dello Zio.  
“Vengo da voi da consanguineo e da alleato. Ma non vi farò nessun voto. Perché ho già giurato solennemente sul nome che porto. Vi do la mia obbedienza, in quanto mio consanguineo e mio signore. Mi ritengo vincolato al vostro volere, fin quando i miei piedi poggeranno sul territorio del Clan MacKenzie.”  
Così dicendo Lord --- fece un sorriso a Sherlock e gli porse il calice dell’alleanza, e dopo aver bevuto, tutta la sala iniziò ad applaudire e a gridare di gioia.  
I musici iniziarono a suonare e tutti partirono con le danze.

L’indomani tutti gli uomini si erano radunati fuori dalle mura per andare a caccia di cinghiale ed io dovetti partecipare, dato che era il volere di lord Dougal.  
Mentre avanzavamo nel bosco gli uomini iniziarono a fare rumore con la voce e gli scudi.   
Il primo ferito arrivò a breve, il cinghiale aveva squarciato la gamba di un giovane. Lo fasciai e lo feci riportare al più presto al castello. Un altro urlo straziante echeggiò per il bosco ed io gli corsi incontro senza pensarci due volte. Quando trovai l’Uomo steso a terra tra le braccia di Dougal mi chinai per vedere le ferite. Lo squarcio alla gamba non aveva reciso l’arteria femorale c’era una buona possibilità che potesse sopravvivere, ma quando guardai meglio vidi che presentava un profondo taglio all’addome e con quello ero sicuro che non sarebbe sopravvissuto quindi guardai negli occhi di Dougal che capì subito che non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Aspettammo lì fin quando l’uomo non esalò il suo ultimo respiro.  
Tornammo a casa in silenzio e non appena arrivammo fuori dal castello vedemmo che alcuni uomini stavano giocando con delle mazze ed una palla, assomigliava al cricket anche se devo dire era leggermente più violento. Dougal afferrò una mazza si lanciò letteralmente nella mischia, c’era anche Sherlock in tento a colpire la palla. Finita la partita, me ne tornai nel mio laboratorio a preparare i miei preparati e polveri mediche.  
“Avevate già visto morire uomini di morte violenta” era Dougal che venne da me, non so nemmeno io il perché ma avevo una strana sensazione che non fosse una visita di cortesia.  
“Sì è così in fatti, molti uomini” dissi riprendendo a macinare le mie erbe.  
“Volevo ringraziarvi personalmente, per quello che avete fatto durante la caccia.”  
“Non ho fatto molto, avrei volto sinceramente aver fatto di più.”  
“E lo avete fatti alla fine lo avete portato in un luogo di pace, ed è il massimo quando si sta morendo. Quindi grazie.”   
“Non c’è di che” mi fermai e guardai nella sua direzione, quando aggiunsi “Se non c’è nient’altro avrei da fare qui nella mia prigione, come potete vedere” e ripresi a macinare le mie erbe.  
“Beh è proprio per questo che sono qui per liberarvi da questa stanza buia.”  
“Scusate ma non riesco a seguirvi” lo guardai interdetto.  
“Verrete con noi in viaggio” annunciò disinvolto, mentre io ancora non riuscivo a capire cosa stesse dicendo.  
“Come sarebbe a dire in viaggio?” domandai.  
“Domani mattina partiremo e vi voglio portare con me.”  
“Portarmi dove di preciso?”   
“Viaggeremo nelle terre dei MacKenzie a raccogliere i tributi, a Colum non piace quindi, far visita a fitta buli e a i tributari spetta a me e devo occuparmi di piccoli affari in giro.”  
“E perché mai chiedete proprio a me di venire?”  
“Penso che sia una cosa saggia di portare con noi un guaritore. Uno che lavora bene sotto pressione e di strada ce n’è molta. Quindi così è deciso, partiremo all’alba”, così dicendo se ne andò via. Mi trovai di nuovo solo con i miei pensieri.

Quando partimmo all’alba, riuscì a fare il mio vero respiro profondo dopo settimane. Non sapevo dove mi avrebbe portato quel viaggio e quali opportunità mi si sarebbero presentate. Pregavo solo che mi avrebbero fatto avvicinare il più possibile alle pietre di Craigh na Dun, se così fosse stato le avrei raggiunte con ogni mezzo necessario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti coloro che leggono e leggeranno questa storia.  
> Alla prossima.


End file.
